Lost SuperNova
by 12thSuperNova
Summary: Abandoned by his home Naruto sails the high sea's to claim the throne
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece All Rights belong to respective owners.

 **(Kyuubi Talking)**

* * *

Rain pelted the side of the Hokage tower as lighting flashed illuminating the night sky over The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage of the village hailed as God of Shinobi sat behind his desk looking over the group of ninjas gathered before him. Anger plain to see burning in his eyes reading the report once more. One of the villages most valuable assets was missing, and no one had any idea where he was. As terrible as it was to think, The village needed him even if they didn't deserve him but he was their leader, and the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

"I want everybody searching, and I want him brought back alive. Now Go!." The third shouted at the Shinobi beneath him.

The day had taken a turn for the worse when the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki didn't make it home from the academy. Now sometime's the boy would go to the Hokage mountain and sit on the fourths head ironic considering who he actually was With the anniversary of the nine tail attack only days away Sarutobi feared the worse one of his ninjas decided to take it upon their self to finish what the fourth started. Naruto has had attacks on him in the past and with all the villagers refusing to sell goods to him except for the kind Ramen stand family life was hard for the boy yes but every year around his birthday which was also the anniversary of the fourths demise and greatest tragedy to befall Konohagakure.

Rising to his feet gazing out the lone window in his office wishing to dispel the thought that one of the Ninja's serving under him would harm a child. But He couldn't, knowing full well that grief turned to anger and anger turned to hate and hatred was a dangerous emotion.

"Find me Kakashi we need the help of his Dog summons." the third said to the seemingly empty room before a black-clad ANBU fell from the roof bowed then sank into the floor. Turning back to the window Waiting for his best soldier to arrive the Hokage thought back the day that ruined so many live including the one he was trying to find at the moment.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _"Hold it back!"_

 _"Don't let it get any closer to the village."_

 _Hundreds of Konoha Shinobi stood against a Pseudo force of nature the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox trying to keep it from destroying their home. Launching Jutsu's seemed to have no effect and what did heal seconds after as the unstoppable Chakra Monster moved forward crushing the brave warriors beneath its massive paw. They all knew the stories revolving around the monster fox. Strongest of the Tailed Beast's able to cause Earth Quakes and raise Tsunamis with a single swing of its tail's, The Almighty Kyuubi._

 _"Hold the line we have to hold the line" yelled the third Hokage dressed in full Battle Armor Adamantine staff shifting back into the Massive brown, white form of Monkey King Enma._

 _"Sarutobi we can't do this much longer too many are dying the Fox is going to get past if we don"t do something soon," Enma told his summoner breathing heavy due to exhaustion._

 _"I know, but no attacks can hurt it, Minato he said he had something planned he just need's time and we can give him that" third answered hands blazing through seals erecting a mud wall blocking the fireball from burning a poor Chunin caught in front of the Kyuubi. White Smoke engulfed the beast fading away seconds later to reveal a large red pipe smoking Toad holding down the Bijuu._

 _"It's toad boss Gambunta the fourths here."_

 _Flash of yellow light on top of Gambit's head signaled the arrival of The Fourth Hokage. Jumping from the summons head landing in a crouch on the nine tails head placing a hand down before disappearing with the Fox using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu._

 _(Flash Back End)_

It was the last time he had seen Minato alive finding his body next to a baby Naruto after he summoned the Shignami to seal the Kyuubi in his son as a last ditch effort to stop the beast. While successful there wasn't a day that went by he wished he could have taken his successor's place in death.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama," asked a young man with gravity defying silver hair his entire face except one eye covered by a face mask and crooked Hiatae covering right eye reading a small book.

"Kakashi there is no time for reading, put the book away Naruto is missing, and I suspect he didn't get lost. Somebody must have taken him from the village most likely one of our own in a misguided attempt to avenge a loved one lost in the Kyuubi attack ten years ago". The third sighed knowing full well that even if they did find him, this might have been too much for the boy and he wouldn't want to come back at all."Start at the school and see if any of your hounds can pick up his scent before the rain washes the traces away".

Snapping his book shut Kakashi straightened up at hearing that his sensei's son had gone missing. Knowing the difference between the kunai and the scroll he held nothing against the boy but knew that not everyone in the village knew that or chose to ignore it to make themselves feel better by having something or someone to blame for their losses.

Answering with a quick Nod Kakashi vanished from the office in a poof of smoke leaving the Hokage alone with his thought's once more. Sitting back down at his desk to finish the paperwork piling up. There was nothing else he could do if Kakashi's dog summons could not find Naruto he was more than likely gone forever.

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew. May the will of fire light your path wherever you are Naruto". Hiruzen said to the empty room.

* * *

Waves crashed against the cliff side on the coast of Fire country, sea breeze spraying salty water into the air. Emerging from the tree top carrying a large sack. Mizuki smirked " _Stranded at the edge of the country miles away from the closest town there is no way the demon can survive by itself._ He thought smiling viciously _._ Tossing the bag to the ground Mizuki stopped on it grinning at the painful moans.

"Wake up demon I didn't hit you that hard" yelled the man kicking the bag a couple more times."Get up you little monster I don't have all day."

Bag shifting as a small golden blonde ten-year-old child crawled outstanding up glaring at the man in front of him."Mizuki you bastard why did you attack me" Naruto shouted charging at the man.

Laughing Mizuki launched forward hitting Naruto with a Chakra enhance punch sending the small boy careening towards the edge of the cliff grasping at the anything to hold onto. Snatching a root Naruto held on dangling over the edge staring down into the choppy water below. "What are you going to do now demon are you going to cry HaHaHa!"

"Shut the hell up you bastard when I get up I'M going to kick your ass then drag you back to Konoha and tell the old man what you did, " Naruto said through gritted teeth hands starting to burn from holding himself up. Flinching as Thunder and lighting boomed in the sky above rain falling making hanging onto the slick root even harder.

"That is all you are monster, big talk." Mizuki sneered glaring down.

"You think the Hokage is going to care if your missing. He wouldn't tell the truth to why nobody in the village like's you; he has been lying to you your entire life".

"What are you talking about...why does everybody hate me?" Naruto asked eyes wide despite the beating rain coming down."Tell me right now! I need to Know".

"Fine, you want to know why every single person in Konoha hates you. I'll tell you" Mizuki whispered crouching down to look the dangling boy in the eye, "ten years ago when the village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox the Fourth Hokage as powerful a he was couldn't kill the beast, so he sealed it into a newborn baby." Standing back up Mizuki started to Laughing stepping on Naruto's fingers. "Do you see it now Naruto it was you, you are the one the Yondaime sealed the fox into your THE NINE TAILS !"

 _I'm the Nine tails. The old man's been lying to me all the stare's and insults it's because I have the villages greatest enemy inside of me._

"Do now understand now Naruto it's not what you did it's what you are is why everyone hates you. Your an abomination, someone that doesn't belong, an outcast that shouldn't even be alive. You have the blood of a monster inside of you something that can never go away. That is why you have to die".Mizuki said calmly as if everything that he was saying was a proven fact. Setting his foot on the top of Naruto's head pushing down he kept talking "No matter where you go or what you do it's all the same."

Pushing harder as Naruto started to slip scrambling for another root or anything else to stop him from falling into the sea.

"Why are you still fighting it!" Mizuki shouted starting to kick Naruto in the face. "Just let go! You'd be doing the world a favor, the only thing you can do is die."

Face feeling like it was caving in Naruto realized his fingers were loosening this was it he couldn't hold on any longer. Listening to Mizuki wasn't helping either as most of what he said was true nobody liked him not even the old man maybe he was what everyone said. Just a monster.

"You don't deserve to be a Shinobi; You don't belong in this World Naruto!" Mizuki bellowed smashing his foot down once more grinning at the crunch of Naruto's nose breaking. Watching the blonde boy slip he carried on.

"You don't deserve to live!"

Falling off the cliff side heading straight down those were the last words Naruto heard before impacting the water and blacking out.

* * *

A bright light shined down on his face waking him. He raised head slowly from the sand; he was laying in. Gasping as the memories came rushing forward. What Mizuki had done and the hatred he felt towards his ex-teacher, but he couldn't figure out why he felt that way?

His mind snapped on as if a switch was flipped. Mizuki's word's, falling off the cliff the cold rush of water submerging him underneath the unforgiving sea. He pinched himself begging to wake up from the Horrible nightmare that was yesterday." _Was it yesterday? How many days have I been out?"_

 **"Two days." a voice answered echoing.**

Naruto spun searching for the sound. Not seeing anyone he looked around finally noticing his surrounding's. Sandy beach miles long with no end in sight. Green trees swaying in the breeze in front of him and a vast blue sea at his rear.

Washed up on a deserted beach how cliche, Sighing he sat back down. He had no idea where he, was couldn't go home and barely knew how to defend himself. Damn Mizuki if the silver-haired teacher weren't such a prick none of this would be happening. He could still be at home waiting for the next dull day at the academy.

 **"If not him then someone else. You know that." the voice said**

Startled by the mysterious voice once more Naruto shouted "whoever's there show yourselves or are you afraid. I'm a trained shinobi, and I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you don't come out right now".

 **"Stop yelling like a fool before you attract unwanted attention. The nin-gen who kidnapped you already told you who I was". the voice boomed**

"Kyu..kyuubi" Naruto questioned. But that shouldn't be possible unless Mizuki was telling the truth and he did have the Kyuubi inside him. Which would mean the old man had been lying. So everything was true the Kyuubi was in him, everyone hated him, nd the old man lied to him. _Did that mean everything else he said true should I not be alive._ Everything was getting to be too much he was still lost and now contemplating suicide to add on to hs pile of shit life. What was he going do? Sure he went to the ninja academy, but he was still only ten he couldn't fight of rogue Ninjas.

 **"Stop being so melodramatic you humans care too much about who thinks what of you. it's disgusting" Kyuubi spat "If you don't like it kill it the simplest solution to all problems."**

"Yea well not everybody can be mass murdering ball of chakra" Naruto spit out. "There are laws that stop people from doing exactly that and even if I wanted to I couldn't. Looking down at his hands. The fight with Mizuki if you could call it that had shown him how weak he was.

 **"That's an understatement your utterly pathetic even in human standard's kit". mocked the Kyuubi**

"Your one to talk fox, aThe all powerful Nine tails trapped in an infant by a mere human. How the mighty have fallen." Naruto shot back blushing at being called weak by someone else even if it was the bastard fox that ruined his life. "If I was you, I'd be helping me get stronger considering if you're in me if I die you dies isn't that right fur ball."

 **"Wrong kit in a when your precious Yondaime sealed me away he sealed my yin half in you and my yang half in himself which was a mistake as yin can not be without yang and vice versa. in a couple years all my yin chakra will slowly drain out of you then all you need to is break the seal and ill be free".**

"Who said I was going to let you out". Naruto asked confused why was he even talking to the fur ball everything was his fault anyway.

 **"Do not go blaming me for your problems I didn't seal myself in you nor did I tell the villager's to treat you like crap. Now let's forget about that for now as I have a solution to both are problems. As you said earlier, I am all powerful and you are weak I can teach you and in return when the time comes you break the seal holding me. Do we have a deal kit?"**

No, we don't have a deal if you didn't attack the village then none of this."

 **I did not want to attack your village human do not presume to know me.** **I was controlled by that damn Sharingan and forced to attack. If I had it my way, I would never have to see your insufferable kind at all.**

"You were controlled?"

" **YES"**

"So you didn't want to kill anybody?"

 **"NO"**

"OK"

 **"OK. OK, what?"**

"If you train me to get stronger then when the time comes I set you free". Naruto said standing to his feet ready to get moving. Stopping only after a few steps losing himself in thought. While getting strong would be awesome what could he do with his strength? Once Konoha hears about him, they will send Ninja to take him back. What use was his strength if he couldn't use it without being in constant fear of Konoha finding him that was no way to live a life.

" **The other side of the world. When I was created by the sage of six paths, he also created the moon as I'm sure you already heard the story. What many don't know is that he also created a powerful Genjutsu to separate the two sides of the world. That is where we will go. Only a Bijuu chakra can guide you through. Otherwise, you will sail in circles. Once** **we leave no one can follow us.** **But be warned after I vanish you won't be able to come back to this side of the world again. Without me, you can't make it back through and no other tailed beast would be reckless enough to even attempt this. You understand right?** **Because once we pass through we will both be free. Me to the outskirts of the elemental nations and you on the high seas of the world. So what do you say, Kit? What do you want to do"?**

"I want to be free".

* * *

Leave Review with Devil Fruit choice.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

(1 Year Later)

Dressed in Black cargo pants a plain white shirt and blue sandal's eleven-year-old Naruto walked through Port City on the coast of sea country heading to the docks for passage off of the Elemental Nations. Back Pack slung over his shoulders full of Books And Nautical map's he was told to steal from local shops or libraries along the way.

"Kyuubi when are you going to teach me about Chakra?" Naruto asked adjusting his pack. "It's been a year and all you've had me do is read about sailing. Don't you know anything else"?

 **"I have been alive thousands of year's fool! I know everything, but you need to learn the necessity first, now find a ship to take."**

"Then teach me how to use Chakra so I can shoot fireballs and make water dragons.

 **"No now steal a boat and don't make a scene about it. Just slip on and sail out to sea it will take a few days to get through the Genjutsu.**

"Wait! What? But you still haven't taught me how to fight or anything. What good is it gonna do going there if I die and with you gone who's gonna teach me." Realizing he yelled out loud Naruto sped up his pace to the docks trying not to notice the look's people shot him reminding him of his time in Konoha.

Starting to panic Naruto mind jumped to how unprepared he was going to be. Sure the Kyuubi was a bastard that made him read boring books but it was like thousand's of years old, and that was a lot of time to learn all kinds of things.

 **"Stop. I can hear your thoughts if you think too hard and it's getting annoying. Now there is still a few year's left before you have to break the seal, and yes you still have a lot to learn, but Jutsu is not one of them so get the idea out of your head kit".**

Coming to a complete stop Naruto mentally went over what he just heard. "What do you mean no chakra. How am I supposed to fight baka-fox? You are a made of the stuff how do you not know how to use it!"

 **"Exactly I am made of chakra. Therefore, I never run out, so there was no reason to learn chakra control you nin-gen need to use Jutsu. You can fight just fine with hand-to-hand combat human Jutsu were just flashy attacks that weren't needed. I am doing you a favor. You will learn how to create a small bastardized BijuuDama, shield's and how to strengthen muscles with the slight amount of chakra I will leave. Now no more talking find a boat get to water country".**

Nodding inwardly to himself and his only Naruto resumed his trek towards the dock, the Fox not knowing how to use chakra like a human made sense since it wasn't human. Still, it was a setback but being able to make Shields and firing chakra balls was going to be so awesome.

* * *

Naruto crouched down untying a small fishing boat looking around for anyone watching him. Pushing the boat away from the docks Naruto let down the sail, a strong wind pulling him out to sea as if Mother Nature herself was on hs side. Looking back at his last view of the Elemental Nations feeling strangely happy. Not a drop guilt or regret about leaving behind his home, just a surreal wave of joy.

No this wasn't a home to him it was just the starting point on his journey. Heading into the cabin he glanced around there was a desk and a hammock for a bed, and that was more than what he could say for where he slept the past year. Falling onto the bed drifting off to sleep images of a new world invading his dreams. Naruto grinned today was the first day of the rest of his life.

* * *

 **"Get up Kit"! Were here".**

Naruto tumbled off his bed onto the floor.

"What the hell Kuuybi" rubbing the back of his head rising from the floor angry at being awakened in such a way. "You didn't have to yell, try asking nicely once in a while Baka-fox."

 **"Shut up fool, Didn't you hear me were here."**

Eye's widening at the Kyuubi's words Naruto ran from the room down the short hall bursting out the cabin door blinded by the bright sunlight He stood staring out at the expanse of his sea. Naruto could just make out the Island on the horizon. This was it in a couple of hour's he would meet the first people of this new world, how would they react to learning he was from the other side of the world.

 **"NO! You tell no one where you come from, the sage created the barrier for a reason you will not disturb his work.**

"OK." Naruto didn't know why the Kyuubi got so mad, but he would leave it alone no point angering his Sensei. Moving around his boat grabbing his pack, food and extra clothes he had brought with him from Water country.

Naruto took off his sandals and piled it all into a large barrel tying the barrel to his spare anchor he dumped everything overboard watching the remnants to his old life sink down into the ocean's depth. Kyuubi gave him a fresh start to a new life if the fox didn't want anyone to know there was an entire continent just day's away then that was the least Naruto could do for his only friend.

 **"We are not friend's kit stop thinking that and the Elemental Nation's aren't day's away."**

"Yes they are we sailed for three day's and now were here"

 **"While you did sail for three day's I put you in a coma so you would sleep the two Month's we sailed through the sage's path to get here"**

"What do you mean coma? Why did you do that? Is it really that big of a deal?

 **"Yes"**

Mumbling about stupid foxes Naruto tied the main sail at half mast steering toward the Island even though he couldn't tell anybody about his home, seeing people over here for the first time was still exciting.

* * *

Floating past ship's big as houses Naruto watched awed as the crew member's on some ship's carried fish twice as big as him to carts full of even bigger fish. Docking next to a massive ship with a greenish-blue hull three masts flying a flag with what looked like a simplified seagull carrying something.

Hearing commotion Naruto tied his boat off next to the ship before climbing onto the docks wanting to see what was going on. Once on the docks, he saw group's of men all dressed in the same uniform, Blue trouser's, three buttoned short sleeved white shirt's and a cap with Marine printed on the front leading handcuffed men onto the ship next to him.

Looking at them the blonde boy didn't see one of the men escape until it was too late the man kicking him to the side jumping on his boat in what was a short-lived escape plan. Gasping as smoke covered the man on his boat Naruto's eye's nearly popped out of his head as the smoke turned into a muscular white-haired man smoking two cigars at once.

Wearing a large thick white and blue jacket which was left open, lined with greenish fur on the neck, wrists, nd hem. More cigars were strapped to the front jacket pocket which barred the Kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. Carrying a Jitte with a strange tip on his back the man in Naruto's mind was super awesome even if he looked intimidating standing with one leg on the unconscious man's head.

"Lieutenant smoker thank you for your help but we can take it from here," another man said through gritted teeth. Sporting a black mohawk and mustache, Dressed in a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders, a dark blue shirt under his suit and a light blue tie. Average height and very well-built. Carrying a katana attached to his right hip walking down the stair's connecting the ship to the dock.

"Yes Sir, Vice Admiral Momonga" Smoker said turning back into smoke reforming in front of Naruto, ho was still on his butt Nursing a bruised stomach from the kick. "Try not to let the pirate escape again".

"Oh, he won't" The vice admiral answered, Kicking his leg forward in what looked like slow motion whispering something Naruto couldn't hear before an air blade shot forward from Momonga's foot slicing through the pirate and Naruto's boat, water turning red as the bleeding man sank into the ocean.

Opening his mouth Naruto was halted in his attempt to yell at the Vice Admiral for using whatever that was to destroy his boat by Smoker slinging him over his shoulder walking away from the scene. "Put me down that guy sank my boat what am I supposed to to now"

"I will buy you a new boat kid but yelling is only going to get you killed that guy is a Vice Admiral and would kill you the same as he did that pirate understand." Setting Naruto back on his feet once they were further smoker kept on walking.

"Now come on we can get you checked for injury at the base then go pick out a new boat, LogueTown has a few good dealers."

Following after Smoker Naruto stared at the man's back trying to figure out how he could change into smoke.

"You're probably wondering how I can turn into smoke right? It's a Devil Fruit not sure if you've heard of those but I'll explain more at the base OK".

Nodding Naruto kept following Smoker glancing around at the building's they passed by. Towering over the height of any building he had seen in any cities in the Nation's Naruto had been to.

"What's your name kid?" Smoker asked placing a hand on his should guiding him through a large crowded market.

"Naruto."

"First time in a big city can be a little confusing so stay close lot's of Pirate's come through here trying to enter the Grand line and don't have a problem killing kid's who are in the way".

Nodding once again at the command Naruto let himself be guided by the hand on is shoulder through the rest of LougeTown toward's the marine base.

* * *

Reaching the Marine base Smoker led Naruto to the Doctor's office. "We'll just get the doc to take a look at your stomach that pirate hit you pretty hard something might be bruised, but you're probably fine." Smoker explained, Opening the door pointing towards the only bed in the room signaling for Naruto to sit down then leaving the room.

Re-entering the room a few minutes later followed by a stout balding man Smoker stopped by the door letting the doctor pass.

"Alright lad shirt off lets see what kind of damage was done." the doctor said sliding on rubber gloves. Lifting his shirt Naruto looked down as the doctor started his check up pushing two fingers around his rib's asking if anything hurt."Nothing feels bruised or broken so your right as rain kid".

Letting his shirt fall back into place Naruto jumped down from the bed heading over to where Smoker was still waiting,"Alright thanks, Doc, specialCan we go now"?

"Yea c'mon kid I still owe you a boat." smoker said holding the door leading the way out of the office nodding to the doctor before guiding Naruto down the halls to the lobby of the base grabbing pamphlet's off the front desk on the way out the door.

"Here ya go, kid, this is a guide we give rookie marines so they can learn little of what they are going to be dealing in the line of duty." handing Naruto a three-page leaflet.

"Now earlier you were wondering about my devil fruit power right? Well, Devil fruit power's come from eating Devil Fruit's which are unique Fruit's that when eaten give the person who ate it special abilities like turning into smoke. The guide will explain them in more detail so you can read that on the way to boat seller's then you can ask question's OK?"

"OK." Opening the guide Smoker handed him Naruto started to read, Chapter 1 Devil Fruit Types:

 _Logia is the first and the Rarest class of the three types. It is characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature. Logia Fruits are also considered the most powerful of the Devil Fruit types overall._

 _Paramecia, the second class of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. Paramecia Fruit's are the most commonly seen in Pirates due to the high amount of Fruits around the world._

 _Zoan is the last and widely known as the weakest of the three Devil Fruit types. This kind of fruit allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are dangerous in close combat._

Halting his step Naruto stared wide-eyed at the paper in his hands. Special fruit that gave anyone who ate them power's to turn into animal's or Element's if he got a hold of one of those he'd be indestructible.

"I know what your thinking kid but what the guide doesn't say is once you eat one you lose the ability to swim".

"Can't swim but there's water everywhere what if you fall in you just sink"

"Yea pretty much kid"

OK so eating the first Devil fruit he found was out. Maybe there was a book or something that showed what each devil fruit looked like. Losing his ability to swim for a power that wasn't going to help would suck so better to just hold off on eating one till he found a way to tell which one's do what. Maybe smoker had a book he was one of those Marine's and he ate one. "Hey, Smoker is there any way to tell Devil Fruit's apart?" Naruto asked speeding up to match the Marines pace.

"There's a book about all the recorded Fruit's found, what shape they are or what color a particular Fruit is. But you can't get them anywhere only Marine's Ranked Captain or higher have access. Most people eat one thinking once they have special power's they can do anything as long as they stay out of the water. Fools are what they are. Devil Fruit users also have another weakness, Sea Stone".

"Sea Stone? What's that"?

"Sea Stone's a natural substance that gives off a wavelength that is the same as the sea itself. My jitte has a stone sea tip so when pirates who have eaten a Devil Fruits pass through the city on their way to Reverse Mountain come in contact with it, their power's become useless to them."

Shocked Naruto realized if he was gonna survive he needed to learn about this kind of stuff which meant more book's to read. Sighing looking down at the pamphlet when Smoker put his jitte away this little book was just the beginning.

"What are you sighing for, most Kid's get excited when they first hear about Devil Fruit power's"?

"Well yeah the Devil Fruit's sound cool and eating one and getting an awesome power would be nice but this just show's how much I sill needs to learn. I mean I don't even know what Reverse mountain is or whatever the hell a Grand Line is."

"Finish reading through the guide we still have a little way's to go before we reach the boat dealer's, once there if you still have questions ask, and I'll answer".

"Alright." Naruto flipped the page Chapter two, Grand Line the most Dangerous sea.

 _The Grand Line is the Ocean current that is surrounded by the Calm Belts Running from northwest to southeast across the middle of the world perpendicular to the Red line._

 _The Red Line is a vast continent that circles the globe from north-east to southwest. These two lines divide the North, East, South, and West Blue. This stretch of ocean is said to be the most dangerous place in the world and is referred to as the Pirate's Graveyard by people from the four Blues. The only way into the Grand Line Is through Reverse mountain where the four major currents of the Four Blues merge together to form the Grand Line._

 _The most Dangerous sea in the world what the hell would make anyone want to go there._ Naruto thought sliding the pamphlet into his pocket the rest could wait he didn't need to know about Marine dress code and duties right now, anyway he could see the sign for the boat dealer's shop Smoker said he could ask question's when they got here and that was going to be the first. "Smoker what makes people sail into the Grand Line if it's the most dangerous sea in the world."

"People sail into the Grand Line despite it being the most dangerous sea because their all searching for the One Piece."

"And the One Piece is what."

"You haven't heard of the One Piece? First time off your home Island"?

"Yea first time, so what's the One piece," Naruto asked again trying to direct the conversation away from where he lived no need for Smoker to go asking about that at all.

"The One piece was the Pirate King, Gold D. Roger's treasure before his execution Now everyone in the Grand Line is looking for it." Smoker answered opening the door to the dealer's building leading into a huge room filled with different kinds of ship's.

"What kind of treasure is great enough to risk your life for"

"Sit down kid."

Sitting down on the chair's in the waiting area next to the door Naruto turned to Smoker, who was sitting down across from him.

"Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it! Those words lured men to the Grand Line in search of the greatest treasure in the world. In his last word's Roger started the Great Pirate Era. Now as a Marine I shouldn't say it, but Roger deserved his title as pirate king"

"How can one guy start an Era and how do you know what his last words were."

"I don't know how one person could be capable of starting an era it just happened. As for how I know what Roger's last words were because the Marines broadcast it live, but I was at his execution right here in LougeTown. The Marines wanted to send a message by executing the Pirate King at his place of birth that's how Lougetown got the name 'The Town of the Beginning and the End.'

"You keep talking about Marines what do they do"?

"The Marines are the World Government's military sea force, we enforce the law, maintain international security and execute military operations."

"What about that Vice Admiral guy when he destroyed my boat how'd he do that? Was that his Devil Fruit power?

"No kid that wasn't a Devil Fruit power it was one of the Rokushiki or Six power's an extraordinary, superhuman Martial Art's style used by high ranking Marine's. The one's who are capable of using the techniques say their easy to learn if you know what to do but the instructions are locked up in the base's with the rest of sensitive information."

"Alright, thank's smoker let's go look for my new boat now".

* * *

 **Leave a review with what type of Devil Fruit you want to see Naruto have.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

( 1 Year Later)

"OW!"

"Quiet boy! This is what you get, What the hell were you thinking, punching a tree for hours! Look at your hand."

Grumbling Naruto looked down at his hands. Bruised and bloodied his knuckles crooked Naruto winced. The Doc may have been partially right about overdoing it, but this was how he trained when Smoker wasn't around. "I'll be fine; you worry too much Doc."

"Yea well when you are in my office every other week with another injury from training I have a right to worry. Just wait till Smoker hear's about this." Wrapping Naruto's hand in soaked antibiotic bandages the Doctor grinned. Smoker hated it when Naruto got injured and doubly so when the kid did it to himself in training. In all his time in the world, he had never met a Child so bent on getting Stronger they would purposely hurt themselves to strengthen pain tolerance. Naruto sure was a wild one but if he kept on this path he would make a fine Marine and the world needed more Marines."Well, you are good to go Naruto, just try and be more careful training next time.

"Yea sure whatever you say Doc. You mind not telling Smoker about this, you know maybe keep it between us?" Naruto asked nervously; Smoker had been angry the last time he trained and had to come in and get his hands wrapped. This time, the Marine Lieutenant would be downright furious.

"Lie to Smoker? Oh no, I couldn't do that."

"No not lie just don't mention it to him. I'll head straight home and go to sleep. No more training tonight he won't even see me." Naruto pleaded. With his hands like this, he wouldn't be getting much training done, and sleeping was the next best thing so he could be well-rested for training tomorrow.

"Ok well head straight home and if Smoker doesn't ask I won't tell."

* * *

 **"Wake up Kit!"**

Naruto tumbled off his bed...Again.

"Dammit, Kyubbi! Will you quit doing that." Naruto shouted climbing to his feet. Now 13 years old Naruto Uzumaki stretched reaching for the roof of his boat home. Smoker had come through on his promise to buy a new boat and while it wasn't a fancy Ship like the Marines had it was a modest fishing sailboat fine for one person living. Exiting his cabin Naruto stood on the bow watching LougeTown from a distance. After Smoker had given him, a boat Naruto set sail to a small Island a few miles from the City to train with Kyuubi without disturbances.

 **"Except it's not just us anymore is it Naruto."**

Naruto nodded sea water splashing against his face in the morning wind. Months after he had left LougeTown Smoker had shown up on his Motorbike while he was training. Naruto thought back to the question's his second friend had asked him. Why was he training? What was his goal in life? What purpose would his strength serve? And he couldn't answer those question's because he didn't know what he was going to do. Before training was to become a strong Ninja and protect the village, then it was to protect himself on his journey to the other side of the world. The village had betrayed him, and he had made it to this side of the world so what Now. What was someone who wasn't supposed to exist, do with their life?

Smoker had said he was still young and had time to figure it out then had offered to train him. Which he had jumped on the second the question was out. Kyuubi was a great Sensei, and his Chakra was getting easier to use, but the fox wasn't human and didn't know how to train a human body, Smoker did.

One week after Naruto had barely slept. Smoker showed up at first light trained Naruto into the ground with running drills then smacked him around for a few hours in a sparring match. The Marine had said it was to build Naruto reflexes and pain tolerance, but he was guessing it was payback for annoying Smoker by asking for cool moves instead of lame drills every day.

"Why are you day dreaming when you could be training!"

Jumping Naruto swiveled to look at his teacher half covered in Smoke floating in the air puffing on one of his cigars. "Smoker-Sensei, I thought you said you were going to be busy today?"

"Not till around Noon, but I do see you took e not being here as a day to slack off if you're up here daydreaming instead of training." Smoker announced letting control of his devil fruit slip turning back into a full man, Arms crossed he glared down at Naruto. He wold never say it out loud to the brat, but Naruto had been running drills grown marines would balk at and didn't flinch.

It seemed he had gotten used to the grind, and he would have to start uping his training. "Now since you are already late getting started, twice as many laps today."

Groaning Naruto hopped off his boat onto the beach running through the sand. Smoker had shown before he wasn't above making Naruto run in his pajamas as combat wouldn't wait for him to change clothes so neither would he.

 **"The smoke Nin-Gens is leaving Naruto why are you still running?"**

"Smoker was kind enough to help me train and even though reading sucks he has brought me books about history, math and whatever else he thought I would need later in life," Naruto answered not slowing his run. People didn't usually help him, and Smoker had been doing that since they met. Not because he was afraid or wanted something, Smoker helped because he thought it was the right thing to do.

"The right thing to do" Naruto mind clicked. "Kyuubi I know what to do. We are going to join the Marines!"

It was the perfect plan. As a Shinobi he was going to protect his village but as a Marine, he could protect everyone. Smoker was a High ranking Marine and Could show him the ropes. One day he might even be a Vice Admiral like the guy who destroyed his boat two years ago. The guy was a complete jerk, but he had some strong moves.

 **"A Marine? Whatever you can do what you want to kit it's your life and I'm going to be gone soon."**

Face dropping at the declaration from his first friend even if the fox didn't want to admit it. _'It would be selfish to keep him locked up inside me. he want's to be free, and he deserves to be.'_

"Just let me know when and I will break the seal Kyuubi," Naruto said continuing with his run. _'Even if I don't want to lose you.'_

* * *

"What are you ging to teach me today Kyuubi-Sensei?" Naruto asked standing in the forest a little ways away from the beach. Now out of his Pj's he wore his training clothes. A simple plain white shirt and brown pant's outfit, beaten and dirty from harsh training in the past.

 **"Chakra Control."**

"Cha...Chakra Control! You said you didn't have any Chakra control." Naruto accused angrily at being lied to by someone he cared about. Just like what the old man did.

 **"I don't that doesn't mean I don't know how to train in it. Now find a tree and send Chakra to your feet then walk up the tree."**

"Walk up the tree? Nevermind that why did you lie? Naruto pouted crossing his arms. He wasn't doing anything the Fox said until he got an explanation. He wasn't the same naive child he had been when Konoha kicked him to the curb.

 **"I wasn't going to teach you Chakra control. But now I am."**

Smiling at the Kyuubi's grumbling inside his head Naruto ran toward the tree Chakra covering his feet. It was true the Fox liked him. Why else would he change his mind? Feet connecting with the tree Naruto blasted backward in an explosion of bark and wood chips. _"Too Much Chakra"_

 **"Again Naruto"**

* * *

Naruto jumped down from the branch he was standing on seconds before Smoker came through the brush. He had been attempting to tree walk for hour's but had only gotten halfway up the tree. "Hey, Smoker what you doing?"

"We are heading to Town to get you more Map's and Book's." Smoker answered lleadingNaruto to his Motorbike. The kid had grown on him and maybe when he was older the brat would make a good partner in keeping LougeTown and the Grandline safe from pirates.

"Awesome let's go!" Naruto yelled hopping on Smoker's bike.

"What?" Smoker asked shooting smoke from his body propelling them and the bike across the ocean. "You always complain about having to read. What Changed?"

"I decided what I'm training for and What My goal in life is," Naruto said Looking down at the water his reflection smiling back at him. "I am going to become a Marine so that I can protect everyone!"

"A Marine Huh. Guess that means I have to add more to your training."

"More training? Yes!" Naruto shouted bouncing in excitement. At the rate, Kyuubi and Smoker were teaching him he would be a Marine in not time. Maybe sailing the High Seas rescuing princesses from pirates or liberating a country would be his first mission.

"It also mean's more reading Naruto." Smoker Instructed motorcycle not stopping as water shifted to land and the duo sped through the streets of LougeTown. "Marines must know which Islands are where, who runs them and more. The life of a Marine is not an easy one, and you have to be one hundred percent committed. You have to learn everything there is to know about combating pirates on the seas. Which cannons are best what weapons work against Devil Fruit users what Island's bounty shops are on? Are you committed Naruto?"

"I am Smoker; I will be the greatest Marine ever

* * *

(6 Month's Later)

"Pop Quiz Naruto!" Smoker ordered. "What is the Strongest Type of Devil Fruit?"

Naruto pulled himself up gritting his teeth. Muscle burning as his chin reached the bar for his 485th pull up. "Trick question, most believe Logia is the strongest Devil Fruit, but any Devil Fruit in the hands of someone who know's how to use its full capability can be Dangerous."

"Correct. What was Gold Roger famous for?"

"He was the only one to sail the Entire Grandline."

Smoker nodded watching Naruto struggle to complete his 500th pull-up. The kid had started pushing himself to the limit every day since he decided to become a marine and hadn't slowed down. Rain or Heat he was outside running laps or inside nose in a book, one day the Name Naruto Uzumaki would Strike fear in Pirates across all Four Seas.

"Purupurupuru...Click. Smoker here. Right, yes sir right away. Naruto I have to go something happened in town. When you hit five hundred stop for the day and study. I will see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Smoker," Naruto grunted watching Smoker leave before dropping down moving to the ocean stepping out onto the water. Kyuubi had told him after he mastered tree walking that water walking was the next step in Chakra Control. Now training on water was a breeze he could start perfecting his Chakra wall defense.

* * *

Next day Naruto was awoken by frantic banging on his door. Crawling out of bed still in his Pj's he opened the door glaring at whoever was disturbing his sleep. "What's wrong Doc?"

"It's Smoker he's been arrested for robbery," Doc said sadly knowing how the young blonde felt about the Smokeman.

"Smoker is a Marine he would never steal!" Naruto yelled furiously. Who in their right mind would ever even consider someone like Smoker was a criminal. He was an outstanding Marine protecting LougeTown and Stopping Pirates from the east blue entering the GrandLine. "What are they saying he stole?"

"No one knows. Somebody broke into the Marine base, and the Marines couldn't find him."

"Then why are they arresting Smoker? You just said Smoker didn't do it." Naruto didn't understand the marines protected people why were they placing the blame on one of their own.

"The people need to see that the Navy can deliver swift and quick Justice. A break in at a Marine base left unsolved paint's a bad picture of Absolute Justice."

"So they are just blaming Smoker because they can't find the real culprit!" This sounded nothing like the Marines Smoker talked about or even what he had seen walking around LougeTown.

"I'm not here to argue Naruto. A Vice Admiral is going to arrive in a couple of hours to transport Smoker to Impel down. That gives you some time to go and say goodbye."

With that, the Doctor left Naruto alone mulling over what was going to happen to Smoker. _No, I won't allow that._

Changing out of his sleep clothes into black pants and a long sleeve shirt he began packing everything he had into bags. If the Marines wanted a scapegoat they would get one; it just wouldn't be Smoker.

 **"Use sealing scrolls, you idiot."**

"But I'm still not very good." Naruto continued packing while speaking mentally to Kyuubi. The Fox said it was a good way to train in Multi-tasking, but Naruto assumed Kyuubi was getting Lonely locked up inside him.

 **"I know what you are Planning and when you break into that base you seal everything you can get your hands on."**

"Why?" He was doing this to keep Smoker from rotting in jail not to line his pockets. Smoker had been the first person he talked to when he arrived, and that paved the way to a friendship Naruto wouldn't trade for the world. The devil fruit user was almost as important to him as the Kyuubi was.

 **"Stop being a sap kit. When you take the blame for the smoke Nin-gen, you have to run. The Marines will chase you, and the only way out is going into the Grandline, and I know you read about how dangerous that place is, to survive you will need money and a bigger ship. And Where can you get those?"**

"At the Marine Base." Naruto's answer was solemn and resigned. He was going to become a criminal. All the training he did in preparation to become a Marine was a waste.

 **"Don't worry about that right now kit. Focus on the task at hand."**

 _"Right"_ Pulling out a plain brown notebook he Placed his bags on the first page covered in intricate symbols. Channeling Chakra to his hand he touched his bags watching them disappear in a puff of smoke. Having seen Chunin instructors carry around Scrolls Naruo had come up with the Idea to use a notebook and keep all his sealed items in one place instead of carrying around multiple scrolls.

Leaving his Cabin, he unfurled the sail to full mast setting sail for LougeTown to save Smoker.

* * *

Slinking through the Shadow's Naruto pulled out his Notebook sliding it underneath the cabinets he found. This was the fifth room he had cleaned out leaving the room bare except for furniture. He had snuck deep into the base to where he assumed the Marines kept all the important work under lock and Key. Ten pages of his Seal Book now full of Large cabinets containing Paperwork and maps and an eleventh with the Base treasury's name on it.

Moving silently Naruto crossed the halls to the large built in safe, placing the book on the front of the safe Naruto jumped when the safe disappeared, and alarms sounded around the base. Sirens ringing in his ears Naruto tucked away the Seal book racing for the front door. He had planned on setting off the alarm to attract Marines waiting at the port for Smoker's departure, but it seemed that was not needed. Reaching the front doors he waited for thirty short seconds when platoons of Marines came charging down the street spotting him immediately.

Sprinting across the street into an alley channeling Chakra to his feet running straight up the wall of a house. Hopping roof from roof he could hear the Gun shots as bullets connected with the brick under him. Smiling he guessed their commanding officers didn't train them in how to shoot while moving like Smoker did him. Pulling out two grenades from his pack he waited until he was over an empty street before dropping them down exploding when they hit the ground stopping the Marines in their tracks. Changing course, he jumped down to street level heading through the crowded market to the Port where with all the soldiers behind him empty Marine ships would be waiting for him.

Reaching the Dock's he ran straight to the biggest ship he could see slamming his Seal Book into the hull sealing the ship inside. Moving across the water to another smaller ship he ran up the side carrying the anchor with him. Tossing the anchor on deck not bothering with worrying about the damage he did, he raced around letting all three sails unfurl to full mast.

"Hey stop him!"

Hearing the yells of incoming Marines, Naruto set the wheel sprinting to the cannons. Aiming at the Marines, he fired sending the mostly wooden Port up in flames. Seeing a wall of fire blocking the Ground troop's Naruto fired on the other ship. Cannon balls tearing through the mast and hulls leaving now way for them to follow him out to sea. Sagging against the deck rail's as the adrenaline left his body Naruto caught sight of two men behind the fire. One silver-haired, handcuffed and staring in horror as Naruto sailed further away.

Naruto turned away not wanting to give Smoker any hint that this wasn't his plan all along. Learn what he could then rob them blind, like the criminal he now was. That would be what Smoker had to think to be safe from wrongful persecution at the hands of the World Government. Heading back to the Wheel missing the nasty glare being shot at him by the black mohawked Vice-Admiral standing beside Smoker.

"Naruto what are you doing!" the Doc yelled bursting from inside the ship.

Shocked and terrified at his third friend being on the ship or being seen with him Naruto spun around tackling the man to the ground. "You shouldn't be here doc they might think you are with me."

"What are you doing stupid boy!" The doc hissed trying to push Naruto off him. "Smoker had to face Justice for his crime, and you just let him go."

"What you know Smoker didn't steal anything. So what was his Crime!" Naruto yelled shoving the doc back down, Training with Smoker and denser bone and muscle mass thanks to Kyuubi put him in a league of strength all of his own, making holding down the doctor easy.

"He let the one who did get away. That is his crime, being a Failure in his job to enforce Absolut Justice."

"Absolute Justice?"

"Yes, A crime was committed, and Someone has to be punished. To show the world that any crime no matter how small will not be tolerated and using any means necessary to do it that is Absolute Justice. When I get off this boat and let the higher ups know Smoker trained you they will see that you two are working together in this little farce and both of you will face Justice."

Watching his friend thrash under him spitting curse word's and promises of bringing him to Justice Naruto shoved back his emotion's gripping the doctor's throat he squeezed. "Only You, me and Smoker know he trained me, Smoker, and I won't talk and now neither will you."

Holding his hands, steady Naruto watched the life fade from his friend's eyes as he killed him. Climbing unsteadily to his feet Naruto carried the doctor to the railing dumping his lifeless corpse overboard into the ocean.

 **"You had to do it Naruto."**

"I know."

* * *

 **Leave a review with who should be on Naruto's crew from One Piece and Whether you Think he should eat a Zoan or Logia Devil Fruit. Have decided no one from Elemental Nations will be joining crew.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece.

* * *

At Marineford

"Garp it's been Five year's and every time we get close he disappears," Fleet Admiral Sengoku told his long time friend sitting in front of him."And now we have all these new rookies entering the Grand Line including your grandson".

Letting out a loud laugh Garp smiled. "Thirty million Beri for a first bounty that's my grandson."

"It's nothing to be proud of your Grand Son has one the highest first bounty from the East Blue" Sengoku yelled losing his temper at how carefree his friend was acting knowing his Grandson had raised a jolly roger and was sailing the seas as a pirate.

Grinning widely Garp answered simply "at least he's the best" regarding Monkey D. Luffy holding the highest first bounty out of the new generation of rookie's."Now enough about my Grand Son you wanted to talk about the Uzumaki boy," Garp asked sitting up straighter stifling his laughter Uzumaki was no laughing matter to any Marine or the World Government.

"Yes. He has been in the Grand Line for six year's now and has made no move to look for the One Piece. Sengoku said standing from his seat to get multiple Den Den Mushi's from a shelf. "We are having a meeting with the Admiral's and Vice Admiral's to discuss what to do about him." Setting each Snail onto his desk the fleet Admiral sat back down calling the other members of the war meeting.

"Aokiji here."

"Akainu."

"Kizaru."

Following after the Admiral's, it took only a couple of minute's for the Vice Admiral's to check in before Sengoku began the meeting. "As you all know six year's ago twelve-year-old Naruto Uzumaki ransacked the LougeTown Marine base, entered the Grand Line then disappeared for months before resurfacing to attack an ammunition supply convoy.

 _(Flash Back five years ago)_

 _"That was all your power how disappointing."A marine captain said leading a handcuffed Naruto onto his ship. "This was supposed to be a dull supply run but then you show up, and it's still boring.I was expecting a little more fight." Doberman said bending down in front of Naruto smiling, killing pirates was his favorite thing to do. " Now get ready Uzumaki because a_ child _or not you defied the World Government and you will face Justice."_

 _"You're just going to arrest me."Naruto spat out glaring at Doberman. Just like the Doc and that Vice Admiral these Marines followed that Absolute Justice crap._

 _"No, we are executing you Uzumaki." Doberman announced. "take him inside we need to catch up to the other ship" motioning for two officer's to escort the boy into the ship so he could not escape._

 _"Well, then I guess our time together is up," Naruto said aiming a roundhouse kick at Doberman's face sending the captain to the ground. Kneeling on Doberman's chest Naruto stole the key's to his handcuff's channeling chakra to his leg's jumping across the deck unlocking his cuff's when he was on the other side._

 _"All men Fire" Doberman yelled drawing his gun aiming at Naruto along with the rest of the marines on deck. Opening fire the Marine's shot a hail of bullets at Naruto. Channeling chakra though his hand's Naruto created an invisible wall to stop the shot's shocking the Marines._

 _"Does he have a devil fruit?" one Marine asked_

 _"It has to be! No one can stop bullets."_

 _No, it's Haki, but he's so young Doberman thought "Charge! Use your sword's! Uzumaki can not escape." He yelled drawing his sword. Already using Haki at such a young age, we can't let him live._

 _"Rankyaku" Naruto yelled Kicking out several compressed blades of the wind at the oncoming marines slicing into their bodies dowsing the deck in blood. Charging into the fray while most officers were distracted by their fallen allies Naruto picked up two swords using Chakra to strengthen his limbs blocking multiple attacks at once._

 _"Captain we can't keep doing this we need to retreat he's too strong!" A marine shouted backing away from the fighting, other's following his lead._

 _Shooting the marine that yelled Doberman addressed the other's."You can not protect the future from criminal's with weakness". Realizing that they couldn't retreat the marines charged Naruto once more.A Hundred Marines defeated in minutes by Naruto cut down by his sword's, friendly fire or his deadly kicks._

 _Watching his marines thrown like rag's Doberman drew his sword."You've done well to get this far" the captain seethed "but I'm a marine captain and in the name of justice you won't leave this ship alive."_

 _"How noble of you," Naruto said rushing forward Doberman meeting him half way swords clashing in a battle of strength. The captain having the height and strength advantage forced Naruto to retreat. Chakra enhancing his speed he backtracked trying to put_ distance _between him and Doberman to plan an attack. Not a second later Doberman was back in front of him fist plowing into his face sending the youngster reeling._

 _"Do you see now you can't win"? Doberman said disappearing from sight reappearing directly next to Naruto kicking him toward's the deck railing. Jumping on top of the rail slamming his foot into Naruto's back once again sending him rolling along the floor." No matter how hard you try the outcome will be no different justice always prevail's."_

 _"You_ talk too _much" Naruto answered crawling back to his feet breathing heavy. Two hit's Naruto thought the captain had hit him just twice, and he was bent over barely able to breathe anymore." Tossing his sword away knowing it wouldn't be any use he wasn't very good with it yet, and he had no idea how many of the Rokushiki Doberman could use._

 _"Ah yes, the Rokushiki" Doberman said sarcastically stepping down from the rail lifting his sword." I assume you found out about the Secret Killing techniques from what you stole in LougeTown."_

 _"Yea I did and I would like to take the time to thank the World Government for their help," Naruto said in a childish way succeeding in pissing Doberman off even more. Pushing chakra into his arms down to his fist two small balls of chakra forming below each fist he egged the marine captain on more. "I mean if you guys weren't so incompetent I wouldn't have been able to get even this strong."_

 _"That's it I've heard enough. all you pirates are the same, and you all deserve the same punishment" Doberman said calmly as if the fight was already over. "_ Soru" _Appearing directly in front of Naruto swinging his sword down._

 _Placing both fists in front of him chakra ball's connecting with Doberman sword in a stalemate that lasted milliseconds. Chakra overpowering steel the captain's sword shattered into flying shards embedding themselves in the captain's face chakra ball blasting him overboard._

 _(Flash Back End)_

"Captain Doberman survived to relay this but he did lose an eye," Garp said solemnly. Doberman was one of the most ruthless Marines in the Navy and losing an eye to a child had made him even more unforgiving in the war against Piracy.

"Doesn't matter Doberman knew the risk?" Akainu said scoffing at the sympathy. If Doberman was weak enough to be defeated by a mere child, he deserved what he got. "The real problem is a pre-teen boy beat a marine captain no matter how weak he was."

"While both are a problem now's not the time to discuss which one is the biggest problem" Sengoku announced ignoring Akainu's jab at the quality of his Marines hoping to stop any argument's before they began. "He's hit two more of our boat's in the past year's and when he is not doing that he's been turning in bounties left and right."

"I don't see a problem with the boy turning in bounties the more he does, the less we have to," Akoiji stated in true dedication to his lazy justice. "While he is a pirate now he wasn't when he was turning in the bounties."

"Enough! Yes, he beat a captain and is collecting bounties, but we should be focusing on his attack of VegaPunks lab." Vice Admiral Tsuru had been to the Lab and stopping the Pirate with access to their top Scientist work was to be their top priority. "Uzumaki found out where the doctor's home Island was located most likely from the file's he stole in LougeTown, snuck into the base and stole valuable work then escaped a Vice Admiral."

 _(Flash Back two years ago)_

 _Miles above the ground in the mountains of Karakuri Island Naruto crawled through the pipe's leading to Doctor VegaPunks lab. Duffel bag slung over his back full of stolen blueprints of VegaPunks lab shifted as he moved. Day's had passed since he landed on the Island and running through the Ice and snow dodging Marine_ patrols _were starting to take_ its _toll. Moving lightly so not to cause an echo Naruto turned the last corner seeing Light streaming up into the pipes confirmed he was right over the Doctor's lab._

 _Drawing his knife and channeling chakra through the blade, Naruto began Cutting a hole to enter. With this being their lead scientist Lab they should have better guards Naruto thought Gently removing the sliced piece of metal before slipping down into the room landing toes first gliding to his feet soundlessly. Light from the various monitor's in the lab displayed blueprints taped to the wall's depicting Bartholomew Kuma."Oh my.. there turning a warlord into a cyborg". Naruto said reading what he understood. Kuma was being transformed into a World Government Human Weapon the Pacifista. 'With work like this, the rumor of the Doctor being centuries ahead of everyone else isn't a rumor at all.' Opening his bag pulling out storage scroll's Naruto began sealing away blue print's of the Pacifista and the Pika Pika No Mi weapon's. Human weapon's, Turning a Devil Fruit into weapon's and Covering ship's bottom with_

 _Light from the various monitor's in the lab displayed blueprints taped to the wall's depicting Bartholomew Kuma."Oh, my... he is turning a warlord into a cyborg". Naruto said reading what he understood. Kuma was being transformed into a World Government Human Weapon Dubbed the Pacifista. 'With work like this, the rumor of the Doctor being centuries ahead of everyone else isn't a rumor at all.' Opening his bag Naruto pulled out his Seal Book starting to seal away_ blueprints _of the Pacifista and the_ Pika Pika _No Mi weapons. "Human weapon's, Converting Devil Fruit abilities into weapon's and Covering ship's bottom with sea stone to sail through calm belt this VegaPunk guy was a genius."_

Sealing _everything he could get his hand's on Naruto stopped and paled Directly in front of him was a line of Kuma Look alike's over twenty feet tall. Head's covered by white hats with brown paw prints and two rounded ears. Black jackets with a coda sign like_ design _on the front bottomed line with white paw prints and White pants covered in brown prints just like his hat Kuma looked more bear than human which only added to the fear factor of being this close to him even if it was just cyborgs made to look like him. Following the wires connecting a Pacifista to one of VegaPunks computers. PX-2 programming under the Command of blank._

 _"No, they can not be serious?" Naruto thought stunned at how simple it would be just to put his name there and have a Pacifista on his crew._

 _ **"Of course, they are serious we both heard the rumors no one is as smart as VegaPunk if he made the programming complicated nobody could program them if something happened to him."**_

 _"You make a good point looks like my first crew member is going to be a cyborg," Naruto said typing his name in the blank space before unplugging wires and sealing both Pacifista and computer._

 _"Hey what are you doing in here!" door swinging open Naruto was blindsided by four marines. Fuck why couldn't anything ever go his way when he was stealing valuable things. **"Because you left the academy before they got to that part of training"** Kurama boomed inside his head. Damn Fox now wasn't the time for jokes._

 _"We asked what you were doing in here kid" Glancing at the Marines_ than _to where he came in at Naruto threw his knife lodging it in a random computer causing sparks to fly covering his escape back into the pipes._

 _"where did he go? Did you see?"_

 _"No" Whoever decided to let these idiot's guard the Smartest Man in the world's lab was a complete_ bafoon _and Narutos new best friend._

 _"Shh, you fools listen" Stopping his movement's Naruto cursed hoping they couldn't hear him only to be given away by a squeaky pipe. "He's in the pipes shoot."_

 _Gunshot's echoed as the pipe were riddled with holes. Speeding up his crawl to try and get away from the line of fire a red hot burning sensation pierced through right leg as a bullet entered above his knee. Gasping in pain, he Nearly crumbled when another ripped through his shoulder before he could get safely away._

 _Busting open the main pipe falling into the snow, blood draining from his wounds. Naruto jumped to his feet disappearing behind the wall of snow falling in the blizzard permanently covering the Island. Eyes squinting trying to keep track of where he was going he completely missed the figure bolting toward's him._

 _Sprawling forward onto his stomach two new holes in his back. Crawling to his feet for the second time in an hour Naruto was getting pissed. This whole mission went from sneak in sneak out to try to stay on your feet. "Who in the hell did that" he spat turning around to see a tall man wearing a gray double-breasted suit, marine cloak hanging off his shoulder's smoking a cigarette._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki" the man drawled "I am Vice Admiral Onigumo now, please do us all a favor and die quickly, "Finger Pistol" jumping out of the way Naruto vanished in a burst of speed._

 _"Ah while you may be moving too fast for me to see I don't need eyesight to win," Onigumo said blocking Naruto's attack from behind with the flat of his the saber. Gripping his sword like a bat the vice admiral slung Naruto back into the snow. "Captain Doberman wasn't lying you do have some strength but not enough to defeat a Vice Admiral._

 _"Iron body" Naruto whispered hardening his arm's while rising to his feet. "So you know of me how flattering. I should have a bounty, but I haven't seen any wanted poster's for me yet. Is the World Government covering up all my achievement's?" Naruto face showed no anger just childish disappointment like someone had taken away his favorite toy._

 _Lifting his hand, Onigumo fired his gun. Naruto brought up his arms to block his body. The bullets bouncing off Iron limbs before launching himself at the vice admiral._

 _Onigumo tossed his gun aside blocking the attack with his sword, steel colliding with Iron. "So you can use Tekkai while moving?" Onigumo asked before his hair came alive shifting into six arms like appendages grabbing and constricting Naruto._

 _"Yes as you can see I am a Devil Fruit user I ate the Spider Spider No Mi model: Wolf Spider." Throwing Naruto away from him shifting to grip his sword with one of his extra arms Onigumo crouched down slightly turned. "This works better with eight sword's, but just one will do the trick for you" Launching himself towards the still airborne Naruto Onigumo started to spin slowly._

 _'Dammit, even my Iron body won't stop that completely Naruto thought crossing_ _his arm's once again hardening his muscles preparing for the Vice Admiral's attack._

 _"Spider Bite," Onigumo yelled sword shattering Naruto's Iron Body cutting his arms and chest. Landing back on his feet Onigumo sheathed his sword. "You see now, you may have been able to defeat a captain, but you are no match for a Vice Admiral."_

 _Landing back on his feet Onigumo sheathed his sword. "You see now, you may have been able to defeat a captain, but you are no match for a Vice Admiral."_

 _Naruto coughed 'That attack had serious power, and he said he usually uses eight swords instead of one. I would have died for sure.' Struggling back to his feet Naruto drew a small one barrel pistol firing at the Vice Admiral hitting him in the knee._

 _"Ughh!" hair falling flat as his Devil Fruit power cut off Onigumo fell to the ground strength sapped from his body. "Seastone you used a Seastone Bullet."_

 _"That's right I bought it to deal with Logia Devil Fruits, but it helps in a_ pinch, _" Naruto grunted vanishing into the blizzard._

 _(Flash Back End)_

"Vice Admiral Tsuru is right," Sengoku said rubbing his chin. "But we still don't know why he did it. There has to be a method to his madness. Does he have a grudge against the World Government?"

"No. Or a least I doubt it he hasn't killed any of the Marines he encountered yet. What Uzumaki has been doing is preparing" Admiral Akoiji answered, "The past six years he hasn't tried to conquer the Grand Line because he has been preparing to conquer the Grand Line."

"Preparing?" Garp asked puzzled, who prepares after they already entered where they were trying to conquer. Kids these day's were getting weirder and weirder it seemed.

"Yes, the bounties he collected are fund's, the Ships he attacked are for weapon's and the attack on VegaPunk's lab was so if standard weapons didn't work he would have the doctor's advanced weapon' he can put them together," Akoiji said lazily like what he just said didn't shock half the people at the meeting. "Uzumaki was spotted at the twin capes flying a Jolly Roger. Not once since he has been in the Grand Line Has he raised flag until now, so it is safe to assume he feels ready to begin his quest. We should go public with a bounty. Since he just raised a flag, he will be considered a rookie and a rookie with a bounty of over one hundred million Beri are regarded as a SuperNova. What is he?"

"Are we all in agreement of Akoiji's assessment?" Sengoku asked receiving a unanimous answer he continued. "Then Uzumaki bounty needs to be high in order to lure in Bounty hunters and Warlords Cannot make it to the New world." If what Akoiji said was true Naruto Uzumaki was not like the other Rookies. He had a plan, and if he made it to the New world, there was no doubt he would become a major player.

* * *

(At Whiskey Peak 1 week later)

Sword next to him Naruto leaned against the roof ledge looking down at the fighting going on between the StrawHats and Baroque works. "So my first bounty as a pirate how sweet of them to give me one so high." Naruto laughed reading the Newspaper.

NARUTO 'HYPERNOVA' UZUMAKI: WANTED 300 MILLION BERI

* * *

 **Leave Reviews with how you think the Story is going and Whether or Not He should eat a Devil Fruit.**


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

Naruto jumped through the rubble that was once Baroque works Cactus Island hide out. Slung over his shoulder was an Unconscious Miss Valentine, The blonde haired woman's teammate Mr.5 had not seemed to care that she almost got caught and killed in his explosions in the fight against the Strawhats. She was lucky he had been close enough to save her.

Landing on the top of a half destroyed bar Naruto watched as the Strawhat ship sailed away with the Alabasta princess on board. He had seen the fights between the Strawhats first mate Pirate Hunter Zoro and Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and He was not impressed. It seemed neither had much of an idea on how to bypass Devil Fruit abilities and ignoring the enemy to attack each other had left the other members of the crew open for attack as they were passed out drunk. His fellow rookies did not look very promising. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a Small Snail with a speaker in its shell.

"PuruPuruPuru...click, Hello?"

Naruto held the baby Den Den Mushi up to speak. "Oi bring the boat to the Northeast coast I'll be waiting there." Setting the sleeping snail back inside his pants he Jumped from the roof losing his hold of Miss Valentine as an explosion rocked the surrounding area.

Ears ringing Naruto coughed up dust scrambling to Miss Valentine, checking over her. Finding no immediate injuries Naruto turned to the epicenter of the blast. A fire raged over the ocean, but he could just make out the shape of a sinking boat. "It seems Baroque Works already got Mr.8, They work fast." He told Miss Valentine placing her in the piggyback position. _"No need to tempt fate and find out if this town has more bombs like that one laying around."_ Naruto vanished in a burst of speed.

XXXX

"Captain?"

Naruto appeared on his ship setting Miss Valentine down against the Main Mast. "Kuma change of plan's, we are not staying here a second longer. Baroque Works is already on the attack, and we aren't getting involved in another crew's mess. Has the Log Pose reset?" He asked facing his only crewmate, a fifteen foot Pacifista cyborg.

"Yes, Captain."

Sighing at the lack of emotion in the metallic voice Naruto picked Miss Valentine back up carrying her inside. "Watch out for other ships Kuma."

Cuffing Miss Valentine with Seastone Cuffs Naruto set her down in one of the spare rooms locking the door from the outside; making his way to the Navigation room as he dubbed it. A simple Square room with a Large round map of the Grand line with a Single Log Pose set in the middle encircled by chairs. Focusing on where the Log Pose was pointing Naruto traced the map from where he was to his destination. The Island Of Asuka.

Kuma came in from the Deck ducking slightly to fit through the door frame due to his height. "Captain the Prisoner is awakening."

Naruto nodded walking out of the Navigation room leaving his sword inside.

XXXX

Miss Valentine sagged against the headboard of whoever's bed she was laying in. Her energy too drained from the Seastone cuffs to move from where she awoke.

"I apologize for the cuffs Miss Valentine, but as a Baroque Works agent I hope you understand why I can't let you have access to your Devil Fruit power especially on a ship."

Half-heartedly glaring at the blonde man standing at her bedside Miss Valentine frowned looked away "Former."

"Excuse me?" Former what?" Maybe when he dropped her during that explosion her head got knocked around a little too much. She was speaking gibberish.

"Former Baroque Works agent." Miss Valentine sighed if this man captured her that meant the mission was a failure and the princess was on her way to Alabasta right now. The unluckies had probably informed Mr.0 of her failure, and she was on the list. "Mr.0 knows about my failing to kill Princess Vivi which will not be tolerated and now the Whole of Baroque Works will be after me!"

Naruto stared at the frightened young woman in front of him. "What are you going to do then."

Miss Valentine glared at him, "run till they catch up with me and pray my death is a quick one."

"Well, I would hate to see you dead," Naruto smiled unlocking the Seastone cuffs he left Miss Valentine to think over his next offer. "So Join My Crew!"

Watching Naruto leave Miss Valentine rubbed at her wrist feeling her energy and the Power of her Devil fruit come back to her. Join another Pirate Crew? He said it like it wasn't a big deal, but didn't he understand if she stuck around Baroque Works would kill him just for association with her. Does he think he can win?

XXXX

(Next Day)

Miss Valentine stared at Naruto going over his Map. "Is there a particular reason you want me to join your crew.?" She asked making a big deal of looking around the room for anyone else.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen anyone else around except you. Are you that desperate you would let me join knowing that a criminal organization is hunting me. What did you do enter the Grand line alone?"

"Yes, Naruto answered not looking up from the map. "Over half a decade ago."

 _(Flash Back)_

 _Hands clenched on the wheel knuckles white from his firm grip Naruto steered his stolen ship towards Reverse mountain. Not more than two hours ago he had left his life behind to save one of his only friend's who now probably hated him and Killed another._

 _ **"You Did what you had to do Naruto."**_

 _"I know that Kyuubi." Naruto snapped running a hand through his hair frustrated at the situation the doc had put him in. "You think it was easy killing a friend?"_

 _ **"That man was no friend Naruto, and you need to get that through your tiny human brain. You didn't know even know his first name and he turned on you the second something came up, in the name of that Absolute Justice he was going on about. That is not friendship!"**_

 _Response cut off by the boom of the thunder above. Naruto watched the sky go from bright and blue to dark and dangerous in a matter of seconds. "The book's said weather in the Grandline was unpredictable, but this is ridiculous." Squinting his eyes trying to see through the haze of water falling from the sky Naruto could make out the shape of a massive wall blocking the ocean. Reverse Mountain. Using Chakra to stay standing on his feet Naruto fought against the Hurricane force winds threatening to carry him away. Thunder cracked, and lightning flashed as the Sea threw his boat side to side threatening to capsize his ship._

 _'When entering the Grandline via Reverse Mountain steer towards the Light and don't stop.' Reading may have sucked but what he learned was going to help keep him alive in the Grandline. Spinning the wheel, Naruto peered out into the darkness, storm clouds covering the sky blocking out the sun. Spotting the lamp post swaying in the wind Naruto directed his ship to the guiding light._

 _Closing in on the mountain Naruto closed his eyes bracing for whatever was to come, impact on the side of the mountain or darkness in the tunnel to the Grandline. Holding on to_ dear _life he was thrown backward not prepared for his ship being propelled upwards. Impacting the cabin wall he shot back up in seconds gazing starstruck as the ocean carried him up the mountain. Minutes later_ _Naruto reached the Peak, high in the sky the world below blocked by the clouds themselves. This was the GrandLine an entire ocean that defied Mother Nature Herself._

 _Clinging to the rail as his ship tipped forward now racing down to the grand line at high-speed Naruto yelled no longer able to hold in his terrified emotions._ _Splashing down at the base of the mountain Naruto raised his head when the ship stopped rocking and rain mysteriously vanished. Sun shined down sky clear of clouds. Naruto stared at the calm sea ahead of him. Naruto pulled up to the lone lighthouse on a small cove tying the boat to a large rock. For a place nicknamed the Pirates Graveyard he had been expecting choppy seas and bloodthirsty pirates awaiting him._

 _"Hey Young man!"_

 _(FlashBack)_

"So you came here when you were just a kid? Why?" Miss Valentine rested her head on the table. She was curious as to what would drive someone to enter the most dangerous place in the world at such a young age? Surely not just the idea of finding the One Piece.

"That is a story for another time, Miss Valentine." Naruto stood from his Map smirking, "With all of these question's one would think you were already a part of the Crew."

Miss Valentine looked at him, "And if I am?" She would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. The ship wasn't too bad and Hopefully if she kept going further into the Grandline Baroque Works would give up or be too scared to follow.

"Well, it's usually custom to start with names So, I am Captain Naruto Uzumaki of The Maelstrom Pirate's and You are?" Naruto bowed deeply and kissed her hand.

"My Name is Miss Valentine Captain Uzumaki, and I will join your Crew." Miss Valentine giggled at the annoyed look on the younger man's face. Someone had been hoping for her real name. "No, it's not my real Name, but I like Valentine better."

Naruto shrugged if she didn't like her maiden name who was he to judge "Whatever you say, Valentine, it's your name. It looks like I got my second Crewmate."

"Second? Who else is on your Crew?"

"Captain, Ship closing in from the left. The flag indicates it is the Dusty Pirates. Total Bounty 22 Million Beri." Kuma relyed entering the room.

"Ahh! Naruto it's a Shichibukai You have one of the Shichibukai on your crew?" Miss Valentine yelled hiding behind Naruto. Was it a little embarrassing to already be hiding behind her new captain? Yes. Was she going to take her chances against a Shichibukai? Hell No! She had heard Stories of the enormous strength a Shichibukai possessed, and if even a fraction of what was said was true, she didn't stand a chance.

"ShaHaHaHa! Calm down Valentine." Naruto patted Kuma on the arm walking past the Cyborg, "This isn't actually the Shichibukai, he is a Pacifista Human Weapon."

"Pacifista?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded leading his Crew to the deck. "Kuma allied with the World Government and agreed to become a cyborg for whatever reason. Doesn't matter he became a Government Dog, which makes him our enemy if we ever run into him."

Valentine stopped walking as she saw her new Captain foam at the mouth. "I take it you are not the World Government's biggest fan."

"Let's just say me and the Government haven't always seen eye to eye. Enough about that, though. The Pacifista, Like I was saying after Kuma became a Cyborg Vegapunk created the Pacifista based off cyborg Kuma, and somehow he equipped them with Admiral Kizaru Pika Pika No Mi powers." Naruto had only ever looked at the entire Pacifista Blue Prints he stole once in an attempt to see if he could build more. Seconds of looking at Vegapunk's work nearly broke his brain; The doctor truly was hundred of years beyond humanity today.

"Ok so do these Pacifista have Kuma's Devil Fruit power?" Miss Valentine couldn't imagine fighting against one Kuma the "Tyrant" let alone two or three. "Why haven't we seen them going after any pirates?"

"We will finish this talk later Valentine, the Dusty Pirates are closing in," Naruto stated staring at the small warship floating up next to them. "Kuma take care of them. Don't sink the ship though they might have treasure we can cash in on to go along with the 22 Million Beri."

"Yes, Captain."

"We can head inside now, no point staying out here." Naruto turned to leave ignoring the screams of pain and Lasers firing from the other ship. "Kuma will take care of it and knows to take the ship and collect the bounty."

"That's it we just wait around for Kuma to come back." Miss Valentine followed Naruto back into the Map room. She had assumed there would be more to do considering what she had heard so far. Her new Captain seemed to be a man with a plan. "We aren't tracking down Navy ships or looting town's?"

"No, my crew doesn't go after civilians. Attacking untrained people who are just trying to live their life is for the weak and pathetic. As for going after Marines, no we don't do that either." Naruto sat down staring at the map once more. They were still a whole week away from Asuka Island. "Eh... Valentine your Devil Fruit, what does it do?"

"Oh? The Kilo Kilo Fruit? It lets me change my weight from 1 to 10,000 Kilograms without affecting the size of my body. I even trained myself to Change the weight of things around me like the umbrella I carried around." It had been quite a shock for her one day when she tried to lift her umbrella and found out it was too heavy.

"Hmm, so you could make my training equipment heavier so I could train harder?" Naruto had to admit being able to use Soru when he was weighed down by weights tens times more than his normal weight would make him ten times faster when his body was normal.

"Yes, I could, but it is really dangerous. Your body could be severely injured with all the extra weight." Valentine had wanted to talk more about her Captains problem with the Shichibukai but had recognized a distinct shift in the conversation after she asked the first time.

"Good, we still have a week till we reach Asuka Island so if you don't mind I would like to test the training method tomorrow. You can stay in the room you woke up in... Oh! And Welcome to the Crew."

XXXX

( 1 Week Later)

"Naruto get over here so I can change your weight back."

"Nani Why? I'm fine 250 Kilos is nothing now." Naruto threw a couple of quick punches at the air his fist a blur to the average eye. It had taken a few hours of trial and error for him and Valentine to devise a way to use her Devil Fruit power to help him train, but they finally got it. Instead of carrying around weights Miss Valentine had changed the weight of his clothes and Shoes evenly to work every Muscle in his body on a daily basis.

"I know that Naruto, but if you try and sit down, you're going to ruin this restaurants furniture. So get over here or you can forget about using my powers to train anymore." Miss Valentine snapped glaring at her Captain. Seven day's with the man had shown he took everything seriously but at the same time didn't. It was weird to her; he always seemed to know what he was doing or where they were going but yet still acted like a child when he wanted. _'Well, I guess it's_ not too _bad especially compared to my old job.'_

"Hai, Hai Valentine no need to do anything drastic." Naruto waved his hands letting her catch up with him. "Why are we eating out I know we have food on the ship."

Placing a hand on Naruto shirt, Valentine sighed, her Captain was so much trouble sometimes. "I wanted something other than canned meat and crackers to eat Naruto." All that salt was going to cause her to bloat, and he didn't even care. Touching his pants and shoes changing them back to their original weight, she scoffed at his apparel. "Listen Naruto on the next Island we need to do some serious shopping."

"Didn't you say we were shopping on this Island before we left?" Shaking his head Naruto pulled Valentine's seat for her at the table. Women were always going to be a mystery to him.

"Yes, food shopping here but not clothes. You are Captain of a Pirate Crew Naruto you need to look the part. And the dirty rags you wear scream homeless not fearsome Pirate." Leafing through the menu, she glared at him over the paper. "Understand?"

Naruto shrugged waving over a waiter. "I guess so I never made a big deal about clothes, but I did see a wanted picture of Whitebeard once, and that guy looks awesome. He has this huge mustache it's great. Maybe I should grow one?" Sticking a finger under his nose, he looked at Miss Valentine.

"So how do I look."

"KyaHaHa, I don't think a mustache is the thing for you, Captain." Letting the waiter know she wanted the salmon salad she watched as the girl tried to hold back her laughter at what Naruto was doing. If he acted like this all the time no one was going to take them seriously; but he didn't seem to care much about public opinion. "Hey, Naruto are we here because you heard about this Islands Legend?"

"What Legend?" Smiling when the food arrived he started shoveling everything he could reach into his mouth. Talking with his mouth full.

Disgusted by his manners Miss Valentine placed menu between them to block the flying bits of food. "You know the Seven Star Sword? Most beautiful Sword in the World. Supposedly Cursed? Nothing really?

Naruto shook his head guzzling down sake. "Seven Star Sword? Where did you hear about something like that?"

"Well, the name and the Most beautiful in the world part I heard about when I worked with the Baroque works. The Cursed part I didn't know about until Some guys on the dock when we first arrived were talking about a red moon and how the Curse of the Seven Star Sword was their doom."

Naruto grinned at that. A Cursed Sword sounded like something worth looking into while they were waiting for the Log Pose to reset.

Setting down her fork Miss Valentine cringed at Naruto's wide grin. "Naruto what's with that look?"

"We are going to find that cursed Sword Valentine. and If I like it I might even keep it for myself!"

"What!"

XXXX

"Naruto do you even know which way the Village is?" Valentine asked trailing behind her blonde Captain, who was pushing his way through the jungle. She would have never brought up the Sword if she knew he was going to drag her off on some wild goose chase. "We don't know if the Seven Star Sword even exists. It could be a hoax to draw more tourist to the Island for all we know."

Naruto shook his head slicing down another tree in his way. "The Sword is real, and It is Cursed. I feel it." Naruto continued pushing trees and vines out of the way for him and Valentine. The shop owner at the edge of town said there was a Village high in the Mountains that was home to the Sword. They had been searching for hours and hadn't seen single Village anywhere. _'This is taking_ too _long, and I doubt Valentine is going to agree with camping out.'_ "Moon Step." _  
_

Screaming as Naruto lifted her into his arms, Miss Valentine held on tight as he began running into the SKY! "Naruto! How are you doing this? Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"No this is my MoonStep. It's one of the Rokushiki." Kicking through the air, he scanned the forest for any sign of a village the tree Canopy blocking most of his view. "Hang on Valentine?"

Shivering she looked down holding tighter to Naruto the cold air up here was getting to her. "What are the Rokushiki?"

Naruto gave her a side glance "I'll tell you about them later. I hear fighting going on down there. Let's go." Kicking towards the fighting Naruto dropped from the Sky landing in a hidden village engulfed in battle. "Oi, what the hell is going on here!"

"Fall back, everyone retreat Maya isn't in the village."

Naruto watched as all the men dressed as Marines wielding swords ran from the Village.

"Why have you come to this Island you must leave right away." A tiny old woman said pushing at Naruto's legs. "You must go now."

Setting Miss Valentine down Naruto moved away from the pushy old lady. "Who are you to me what to do old lady? I can stay wherever I want."

"You don't understand Young man the sun is setting." the old woman warned like he was supposed to know what the hell that meant. What was it with old people and speaking in riddles.

"We don't know what that means." Miss Valentine didn't know why the old lady was pushing so hard, but it seemed she was quite frightened by whatever was going on.

"I got it. come on Miss Valentine let's get out of here." Naruto picked her back up launching them both into the air. Running away from the village the villagers had held off whoever attacked them and didn't want help, so no reason for them to stay.

"Naruto why did we just leave? I get the old bag had been a little rude, but you can't be pushed around like that."

"I wasn't pushed around Valentine. Didn't you see those people? They didn't need our help even if I was inclined to offer it. More importantly, They were scared and still fighting off whoever was attacking; They apparently had defended the village before and won. We would have only been in the way." Naruto set down on the side of a mountain overlooking a ruined temple of sorts. "For now, let's rest the lady said the sun was setting and if my gut is right something bad is going to happen tonight."

"Rest? Listen Mr. Captain I don't want to be sitting in the forest waiting for something that might not happen. Can't we just leave?" Miss Valentine pleaded not wanting to sit around. What was the big deal about this Seven Star Sword, legends were rarely true?

Naruto leaned back laying down against a large boulder closing his eyes. "No tomorrow we look around a little more until the Log Pose Resets and if we can't find anything we set sail."

"Whatever I'm going for a walk, I sat around enough on the ship." Miss Valentine left walking into the woods heading for the ruined temple she saw on the way ignoring Naruto's call to be careful. She was a grown woman and a Pirate she could take care of herself.

XXXX

As Miss Valentine trekked through the woods, she went over what she knew about her Captain. He didn't like the World Government particularly Shichibukai, had powers he called the Rokushiki and for some reason wanted to find a Cursed Sword. "I don't even know if he is strong enough to protect me from Baroque Works. Well, he does have the Pacifista, and that thing beat someone with a 22 Million Beri Bounty."

Brought from her train of thought by being knocked to the ground Valentine growled getting back to her feet. "What kind of idiot is just running through the woods?"

"Oh! I apologize, I am so sorry for running into you."

Glaring at the blue haired woman bowing before her Miss Valentine gave the girl a once over. Long blue hair held up barrettes on the sides, with side-locks in large pink beads. Dressed in a long yellow shirt with a white tasseled cloth around her waist, she would have been quite beautiful if it wasn't for the worried look on her face.

"It's okay sweetheart what's with the worried face?" Miss Valentine didn't pride herself on being a mushy individual, but something about the fear stricken face of the girl pulled on her emotional strings.

"What are you blind!" The girl yelled pointing at the sky which was slowly turning blood red.

"Maya went this way; let's go she can't erect the barrier. For Saga!"

"For Saga!"

"We have to go." Being pulled along by Maya Miss Valentine stared at the rising moon. It was red and looked ready to start dripping blood at any moment. "What is that?"

"It's called the red moon. Once every One Hundred years it rises and when it does the Seven Star Sword can break the seal holding back its power." Maya dragged Miss Valentine up the steps of the abandoned temple running for the top. "The only way to stop it is for me to pray to the Seven Gods of Aska for help. They will erect a barrier that prevents the Swords power from growing."

"The Seven Star Sword is real, and it's actually cursed? Naruto is going to be happy for sure." Miss Valentine smiled despite the impending danger the Marine swordsman posed. She had been through a lot worse than a couple of marine sabers trying to slice her head off. "That's why I'm here! My captain wants to find the legendary Cursed Sword, what a coincidence I run into you. KyHaHaHa!"

"How can you be so calm don't you understand? The Seven Star Sword Will destroy this Island and turn the seas red with our blood." Falling to her knees, Maya held out her hands to the Stars. "Oh, God's of Aska, who reside withing the Seven Stars please grant me your power, the power of prayer. With your vast love allow me to protect the Island and ocean of Aska from catastrophe. Expel the Evil Power...and allow me to rid Saga of that Evil Power as well. God's Of Aska, please heed my prayer.

"I'm not into religion much Maya-San, but I do not think that Gods do house calls. You should be focusing on the troops of Marines headed up the tower." Miss Valentine stared at the kneeling woman waiting for her pull out a weapon to help her fight off the marines.

"No, I must continue praying. Only then will the God's save Asuka Island." Maya ignored Miss Valentine's protest still praying to the Gods. The priestess of old gave her life to protect Asuka, and she was willing to do the same to save her home and Saga. _'Saga I know the old you is still in there, and I will save you no matter what!"_

 _'This girl is crazy. I'm not going to fight of the Marines for some religious whack-a-doodle. Naruto was right better to just stay out of it."_ Miss Valentine turned to run, was it a horrible thing leaving this girl here? Yes, but was she willing to die for some stranger who seemed to be committing Suicide? That answer was worthless now as the Marines had surrounded the bottom of the temple sword drawn. "Great! Thanks, sweetheart now we are both trapped."

Glaring at the blue haired woman she Picked up a handful of pebbles from the rubble changing their weight. "Let's see how you boys like this. 20 Kilo toss." Throwing the rocks as hard as she could Miss Valentine grinned when it was apparent the Marines had no idea how heavy the rocks were and weren't going move from underneath the falling pebbles. Quarter sized forty pound rocks cracked skulls as they connected with their intended targets.

"Don't get hit!"

"Dodge the rocks!"

"She must have a Devil Fruit!"

"KyHaHaHa! Looks like your not as tough as I thought." Changing the weight of a large boulder Miss Valentine rolled it to the steps, standing next to it she grinned at the shocked looked on the Marines faces. "Why so surprised? This is the Grandline, strength like this is common out here. Now try and stop this." Letting the boulder roll at the last second she tapped it changing the weight once more.

"Cursed Flame Slash."

Crying out in shock Miss Valentine dove out of the way as a ball of green flames came flying at her completely destroying the boulder. "Dammit! What the hell was that? A Devil Fruit Power?" Valentine pulled herself to her feet and looked at the person who had nearly killed her in one attack. Tall white hair, glowing red eyes holding a glowing green sword same color as the flames that almost roasted her. Forgetting about almost dying she asked, "Is that?"

Maya was already on her feet tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, the Legendary Seven Star Sword. Saga used it to save me from vicious pirates who attacked the Island and now the Sword has corrupted and taken him over. But there is still good in him; I know there is and if I pray the Gods can bring him back to me."

"Maya, why do you continue this pointless endeavor? The Seven Star Sword cannot be stopped. Cursed Flame Slash!" Green flames erupted from the tip of the Sword racing toward the two girls. "The world will be bathed in blood in honor of My Sword."

"No Saga I won't quit. I will believe in you no matter what happens! That;s why I'll continue to pray." Standing at the edge of the temple Maya looked down to her cursed fiance. He could be saved; she wouldn't give up until he was.

"No Maya move!" Miss Valentine tackled the other girl to the ground just as a Shockwave collided where the priestess had been standing seconds before collapsing that part of the temple. She had noticed Saga lifting his hand at Maya and on instinct moved to get the other girl out of danger. "Are you insane he would have killed you! Talking to a Psycho like him isn't going to help any." She snapped shoving Maya behind a pillar.

Maya didn't like that. "Saga is not a Psycho! He's my Fiance, and I can still save him. It's not hopeless yet."

Miss Valentine Narrowed her eyes. "I get you want to save the man you love, really I do. But how exactly are you going to do that when he's possessed by the sword." "You can't help him if you die, Maya," she said in a softer voice trying to soothe the crying girl. She had traveled and seen enough to know sometimes you can't always save the ones you care about.

"Valentine, didn't I tell you not to get involved?" Naruto asked strolling out from the forest into the temple yard.

"Only a week on my ship and your already defying authority, how piratey of you." e said smiling at his female crewmate.

The Smile giving way to a glare when he saw Saga's Sword pointing at one of his crew.

"More blood for my Sword. Are you also going to try and stand against the Strongest Sword in the world?" Saga asked aiming his sword at the newcomer. He could feel the power radiating off the blonde captain, and his Sword was calling for blood.

Peeking her head out from behind cover Valentine frowned. Her captain had given her a direct, and she hadn't meant to ignore it, but she did. Smiling a little guilty she pointed at Saga," Heh...heh, yea I know Captain, but that Saga guy has got the Seven Star Sword."

"Seven Star Sword? I guess I'm going to have to defeat you to take it? Or maybe you'll just hand it over." Naruto asked grinning.

Hopefully, Saga would choose the latter. He wanted to see what the Sword was capable before he took it as his own.

"You think you can take my Sword?" Saga laughed eyes turning red as the Power of the Seven Star Sword coursed through him." Cursed Snake: Striking Fang Slash!"

"Tekkai"

Snake fangs made of green cracked as they met Naruto's Iron hardened body.  
"Hmm, that tickled. I expected more from the wielder of the supposed strongest sword in the world." Naruto said brushing off imaginary dirt from his shoulder.

"Or is it you are not using it to the fullest of its potential? Doesn't matter, attacking one of my crew is something I won't ignore so I won't be going easy on you. Now don't blink or you'll miss it." Naruto disappeared using Soru.

"Shigan!"

Dropping his Sword as he gasped Saga looked down at his chest, shirt slowly soaking with blood.

"What?" Wide eyed he looked at Naruto, who pulled his blood coated finger out.

"You don't need a gun to pierce someone's body." Wiping the blood on his finger off with Saga's shirt he reached down ignoring the glowing green aura and picked up the Seven Star Sword shuddering as his conscious was dragged somewhere he hadn't been in years.

XXXX

Naruto felt where he was before he opened his eyes to check, Ankle high water soaking his feet. "It's been so long."

Opening his eyes, he saw the Giant red bars holding back a Small Green Snake, which was trying to slither away. Hissing at Naruto, it shot forward trying to attack but was stopped by an invisible wall between the massive bars.

"You won't be able to escape from that cage. It was made to hold something bigger and much stronger than you," Naruto said rubbing his hand over the large seal holding the jail bars closed.

Breathing in deep he peeled a corner of the Seal paper off backing away as the cell opened,  
"I stood in this exact spot years ago when I released a friend. Due to the structure of the seal, we had to fight to see who gets control of my body, Now so will we. Come!"

Lighting fast the Green snake slithered out of the cell circling Naruto trying to bit him at every chance. Flames shooting from its mouth when it hissed.

Dodging Naruto ran behind it too fast for the snake to follow. Slamming a boot down on the Snakes head he grabbed the tail slinging it back into the cage, hand now holding a corporeal version of the same snake.

Green Spirit sinking into his body Naruto chest glowed green for a second as the Spirit of the Snake bonded with his spirit. Shutting the gates and resealing the cell he flexed a fist feeling the power of the Seven Stars within him. "You like your puppet put up a good fight but still the last Demon I fought against for my body didn't really care that much, but he was a prideful creature and fought his hardest. Compared to him your not much more than an ant under my foot."

Vanishing from his mindscape Naruto blinked as the world spun. "Valentine quit shaking me I'm all right."

Letting go of her Captain's shoulders, Miss Valentine growled smacking him upside the head. "What the hell you can't just show up kick ass then space out. How was I supposed to know that you weren't hurt you, idiot!" Huffing she crossed her arms staring daggers at Naruto waiting for an explanation.

"The Sword tried to take over my mind like it did Saga's. Evidently, it did not work." Naruto explained looking over his new Sword. The stories were true it was beautiful. Silver double edged blade with an Emerald green pattern and an eight-petaled design guard.

"It tried to take over your mind, and you beat it? How? Miss Valentine asked dubiously.

"I have had bigger and badder things than a Cursed Sword attempt to take over my body Valentine. It was easy to refuse and steal its power." Naruto gave the Sword a few practice swings grinning at the lack of green aura. The snake's influence was locked in Kyubbi's old cage, and that cranky old Bijuu put the reptile to shame regarding power.

"Whatever I still can't believe you killed that guy so easily. Guess I picked a powerful Captain to join huh." Miss Valentine threw an arm around Naruto getting a laugh out of him. If he could punch a hole in a person with just a finger, Baroque Works didn't stand a change. Not even Daz bones would hold up against her Captain and his Cursed Sword. If he was really going to keep it, She hoped he didn't that thing gave her the creeps.

"He is not dead," Naruto said tapping his foot against Sagas getting a twitch from the defeated swordsmen. "I made sure not to hit him in any vital spots with my Shigan. He never actually hurt you, so I decided to spare him." Slicing off the piece of the shirt he used to wipe Saga's blood on Naruto folded it and tucked it into his pocket.

"Valentine I think it's time we take our leave." Lifting Miss Valentine into his arms, Naruto used his moonwalk to carry him and Valentine into the sky, looking down at Maya, who was running to the downed Saga. "She seems happy the person who tried to kill her is alive."

"Saga was her fiance before the Sword cursed him. Now that you have the Sword and defeated the curse he is free, and they can live happily ever after." Miss Valentine smiled down at the couple waving to Maya, who looked up at them as they left. That girl reminded her of her when she was in love. "What now ?"

"Kuma called on the Den Den Mushi before I saved you, he is already waiting on the ship. When he was at the bounty office, he heard a rumor of the rookie Strawhat Luffy going after the Shichibukai Crocodile. Apparently, he was Baroque Work's leader, and the 2nd Division Commander of the WhiteBeard pirates destroyed a dozen of his ships. Some of the men survived and Crocodile partner Miss All Sunday spread the word he was in charge."

"I was working under a Shichibukai and didn't even know it." Miss Valentine whispered shocked at Naruto's words. Why would a Shichibukai risk the wrath of the World Government by trying to take over one of the countries they ruled? _'Guess it's redundant now.'_ She thought watching the water pass under them as her Captain ran through the air. "Who knows Naruto maybe Strawhat will beat Crocodile and I won't have to deal with him trying to kill me."

"I doubt it, I've seen Monkey D. Luffy fight, and I don't think he is at the level of a Shichibukai just yet," Naruto said setting Valentine down as they landed on the deck their ship. "It's not our problem anymore Valentine, and if Crocodile sends people after you I'll kill them and if he keeps it up we'll go find him and Kill ourselves a Shichibukai."

"You seem really eager to fight a Shichibukai Naruto is there a Story to that?" Miss Valentine asked. He had said they were dog's of the World Government, and they were all enemies but she was quite good at reading people, and he seemed to have a deep hate for them.

"Yes and it is the same one as why I wanted this Sword," Naruto said holding the Seven Star Sword up. "One day I will fight the Man the World Government ordered to do their dirty work and when I do a powerful Sword will even the odds."

* * *

 **Leave Review with what you think and what type of Devil Fruit you want Naruto to have.**


	6. Enter Pirate Executioner!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One piece

* * *

"Shockwave!" Standing at the bow of his battleship Naruto panted in the burning sunlight. Sweat dripping off his body forming a puddle beneath his feet. _"I'm close. I can feel it."_

It had been almost two weeks since he and Valentine left Asuka Island after he defeated Saga and took possession of the Seven Star Sword. With the Curse locked away in Kyuubi's cage Naruto had free reign to use the weapon as he saw fit without worry of the Curse compromising his mind.

"Naruto-Kun lunch is ready!" Miss Valentine called standing in the doorway of the cabin, Light yellow sundress waving in the wind her hair pulled back into a small ponytail, she frowned eying the dirty clothes her Captain was wearing. At the last Island as she promised Naruto they had gone shopping for new clothes that didn't look like a Hobo had outgrown them, and Naruto picked them up. When she had asked Naruto what their budget was, and he answered they could spend the entire 22 Million Beri the dusty pirate bounties had brought in cause he had tons more; she decided to get her hair restyled as a symbol of the start of her new life as a Maelstrom Pirate. "You trained too much before but since you got that Cursed Sword it seems like that's all you've been doing. Why don't you come eat lunch and relax?"

"I can't, not yet." Naruto panted punching at the air again, cursing Angrily when nothing happened. He had done it two days after he acquired the Sword by accident. He had been training his speed while weighed down by Miss Valentines Devil Fruit when after he punched the area around his hand glowed for a split-second and a wave pushed away from the ship. The wave wasn't huge by any means, but he was training at the front of the boat, waves should have been going out on the sides not directly in front the ship. _"I need to find a way to use it at will. Strength only available by accident won't help out here on the GrandLine."_

"Well, you can't train on an empty stomach so come in. I made Ramen." Miss Valentine said singing the last three word. She had learned very quickly while Naruto loved ramen he couldn't cook at all and bribing her Captain with boiled water and noodles were the go-to way to get him to stop training before he hurt himself. She didn't understand why he pushed himself so hard he was already stronger than anybody she had ever seen. "Naruto-Kun why are you training so hard? You have the Rokushiki techniques you told me about, Isn't that enough?"

"The GrandLine is a dangerous place Valentine-Chan," Naruto said wiping the sweat off his face. He had fought Navy Captains and Vice Admirals before and knew that even now with his Rokushiki and new Sword he would be hard pressed to win. "There are people out there Valentine-Chan, people that make me look like a spec of dirt on the ground they walk on."

"Don't you think you are overestimating everyone else Naruto-Kun, I watch and help you train every day, and you are really strong." She knew if she still worked for Baroque Work's and had gone after Naruto for a job he would have crushed her and whoever was her partner with ease. Sometimes she thought he didn't give himself enough credit. As a Rookie pirate, he was the best. The only bounty close to his was Eustass kid with a 150 Million Beri's, and that was for killing entire villages of people.

"HHHEEELLPP!"

"Naruto-Kun there's someone out there!" Valentine yelled running to the rails. Off the Starboard Bow, three people waved from a small dingy; one was jumping and shouting for help while the other two tried to keep her from falling into the sea. "Do we let them up, Captain?"

"Hai Valentine, it looks like there is a child on board. We may be Pirates, but I'm not heartless." Naruto answered Waving over the drifters. "Oi! Over here, This way!"

XXXX

"Arigato for saving us."

"What are you bowing for Ossan? It's no big deal; anyone would have done it." Naruto lifted the old man up by his shoulder. The group looked like they had gone through some better times. All three were unhealthy skinny the little girl's hair was matted, and the old man looked like he was on death's door.

"Regardless of what you might think, still we are grateful. I am Shuraiya Bascude; this is my sister Adelle and our grandfather Biera. May we know the names of our saviors?" Shuraiya had been a bounty hunter for nearly all his life before finally finding his sister, who was working on General Gasparde ship. During that time he taught himself never to let his guard down even if it is around someone who saved you.

"That is Miss Valentine." Naruto pointed to Valentine, who was leaning against the deck rails looking non-threatening, which wasn't very hard for the shorter blonde. Naruto may have been kind hearted, but she knew better than to drop her guard around strangers. "And I am Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Maelstrom Pirates."

"Gah! Mael...Maelstorm Pirates!" Shuraiya leaped into action, front flipping over his sister pushing her back to Biera and putting him between her and the most wanted man in Paradise as some called him. Naruto 'HyperNova' Uzumaki!

"Ah! Shuraiya why did you do that? Not all pirates are bad; I thought the StrawHats showed you that." Adelle snapped trying to pull away from her Grampa, who was holding her back. "Grampa let me go Shuraiya might have just ruined our chances of getting off that raft. Why can't you guys see not all Pirates are mean people."

"Adelle stop!" Biera whispered dragging the screaming girl away from the two pirates. "That man is Called the Most Wanted Man in Paradise for his actions against the World Government and his Killing of innocents."

"Oh! So you've heard of me. How Nice." Naruto grinned widely displaying his abnormal fangs, whisker Marks on his cheeks scrunching up him giving him a feral look. "So tell me Shuraiya if you know who I am What hubris possesses you to believe you can beat me."

"Naruto-Kun quit messing with them." Valentine scolded trying to keep the peace. Sometimes it felt like her Captain was always looking for a fight. "We aren't going to hurt anyone. Those stories the World Government say about Naruto-Kun are lies to cover why he has such a large bounty."

"And why should we believe you?" Shuraiya asked not moving from his defensive stance. The StrawHats may not have been bloodthirsty pirates, but they were an exception. He wasn't going to just trust a guy with a 300 Million Beri Bounty on his head. You weren't worth that kind of money because you were a nice guy.

"He doesn't look like a dangerous person," Adelle said breaking free from Biera. "or a pirate, if he steals treasure like pirates, do why would he be wearing such crappy clothes?"

"I told you to wear your new clothes Naruto-Kun! Even a child can't take you seriously wearing your rags." Rubbing her eyes Valentine sighed, it was only lunch time why did her day have to be ruined already? "Alright, everyone let's all just calm down and eat some lunch. Remember Naruto I made Ramen and no offense but you guys could use a shower and a sandwich." Days floating on a raft did not do any favors for their everyone inside Valentine showed Adelle to her Shower room and Shuraiya and Biera to the guest room.

Sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen with Naruto waiting for the family of three to arrive she ignored Naruto's loud slurping across from her. _"Shuraiya Bascude? I know I've heard that name before but where?_ Eh _, I'm sure I'll get it later."_ she thought as Adelle entered the kitchen first. "Hey, Adelle help yourself there is plenty."

"Thank you, Miss Valentine." Adelle sat down next to Valentine grabbing a bowl of a big bowl of rice and meat. Leaving the bowl in front of her she looked up at the older woman, trying to find the right words. "I..I'm sorry about earlier Miss Valentine. It's just my brother, and I just found each other."

"Found each other? Why were you lost?" Naruto asked setting down his empty bowl of ramen on top of the other seven. "The GrandLine isn't a place to be getting lost in; It's dangerous out here."

"No one was lost! Eight years ago the Gasparde Pirates attacked our home Island. Me and Shuraiya were out walking along the river going to see grampa's new Steamboat. General Gasparde attacked us; Shuraiya got hurt, and I fell in the river. I would have drowned if it wasn't for Grampa Biera pulling me out. I had lost my memory and Since then I worked as Grampa's assistant in the boiler room on Gasparde ship, and Shuraiya has been hunting down Pirates looking for Gasparde to get revenge.

 _"That poor girl."_ Valentine hugged Adelle to her side rubbing the girls back unaware of the bright blush on the adolescence face at the affection. To think after eight years apart two siblings could find their way back to each other. All thanks to a kind old man.

"You and your brother are strong to be able to endure all these years Adelle; Shuraiya especially so since he had to remember."

"I don't need nor want your praise Uzumaki," Shuraiya said taking a seat at the table. He had heard Adelle start to tell their story to these low lifes and had wanted to barge in and tell her not to but for some reason, he couldn't place he let her be listening from the doorway. "You may think you're a hot shot Pirate but don't think that will save you, I have a few moves myself."

"So you are strong? Then you should join my crew!" Naruto stated extending a hand to the gobsmacked bounty hunter.

"What!" Shuraiya shouted spewing food all over the table. Where the hell did this idiot blonde get the idea that he would join his crew?  
"Why would I want to join your crew. I'm a bounty hunter, and you have the highest I've ever heard of, What makes you think I won't turn on you the moment you drop your guard?"

"Just a feeling I have. Shahaha!" Naruto patted Shuraiya on the back passing him more food. "Now eat up I can't leave my crew hungry. What kind of Captain would that make me?"

"I never said yes!" Shuraiya pushed away Naruto's hand. He may not have hated Pirates as much as he did before meeting the StrawHats but that didn't mean he was gonna run off and become one. "I'm not joining your crew and becoming a pirate!"

"Join my crew!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

Heads butting against each other's Naruto and Shuraiya yelled back and forth forgetting the giggling girls on the other side of the table. "It seems they both fall from the same tree, Huh Adelle."

"Hai Miss Valentine, how long do you think they can keep it up?" Adelle giggled, even more, when her brother and the Captain started wrestling on the ground. It had been a long few days drifting, all of them packed on the small boat after the Marines had barred them from entering the Island the StrawHats dropped them off near. It was nice to laugh and not have to worry about going hungry that night. "Miss Valentine is it true the Marines lied about what Naruto-San has done?"

"One Hundred Percent. Naruto-Kun is different from the other Rookies I've read about in the newspaper. They all entered the Grand Line full of dreams and overconfidence. You can tell just by what people say about them. Going after Shichibukai, killing innocents without fear of the consequences. Declaring how they will be Pirate King." Valentine looked at her Captain rolling around on the ground play fighting like a kid. "He may not act like it, but he is very serious about his journey through the Grand Line. On the ship, there is a room made entirely for Navigation full of Sea charts and a giant map of every Island currently explored in the Grand Line. He uses it so we know what the Island we are landing at his like."

"Doesn't that take out the adventure of sailing? Luffy-San says that's the best part of being a Pirate is the Adventures."

"To some maybe but this is the Grandline. The Most Dangerous Sea in the World. Even if we know what Island we are heading to and prepare we could run into the Marines, another Pirate crew or even a Sea King. You don't have to go looking for adventure Adelle, every day on this sea is one. Now, back to why Naruto is dangerous, it's not because of how strong he is, it's more for how prepared he was. We can evade Navy ships because Naruto has their patrol routes for some of the Islands we may land at, and he has most of the Names and Powers of high-ranking officials."

"What? How did he get those?" Shuraiya abandoned his fight with Naruto to listen in on what Miss Valentine was saying. Peering at the Pirate Captain, who had gone back to eating occasionally glancing up to check on what Miss Valentine was doing. The Navy kept that kind of files locked up in bases and guarded.

Shuraiya went over what he had heard of the Maelstrom Captain. He didn't act like a Sociopathic killer and what Miss Valentine was saying did make sense. He respected Straw Hat Luffy but the Captain of the Strawhats plan to become Pirate King wasn't much of a plan at all. Sail the entire Grandline, find the One Piece then become the King Of the Pirates. If the other rookies had the same plan; then Naruto would make the bigger threat with just how he was already ahead of the curve.

"Before he became a Pirate Naruto spent over half a decade on the Grand Line. I know he stole some vital work from the Navy, but even I don't know the full scope of what all he did during those years. Naruto-Kun hasn't told me yet."

Naruto Chuckled at the playful pout Miss Valentine was shooting him. She didn't know, but it wasn't for lack of trying he would give her that. His time in the Grand Line before he raised a flag wasn't something he liked to remember but was stuck to him for the rest of his life. "I will don't worry Valentine-Chan, one day you will hear about the Lost Tales of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ahhh!"

"Grampa!" At the end of her grandfather's pain filled scream, Adelle was already halfway to the door. They had just been rescued what could have been wrong now? Were the days on the raft to much for him to take? Was Grampa dying?

"Adelle wait!" Racing after his sister Shuraiya charged out of the Kitchen hot on her heels followed closely by Naruto and Miss Valentine.

"ShiShiShiShi! If it isn't the famed HyperNova himself Naruto Uzumaki."

Standing on the deck holding Biera hostage was Gekko Moria. One of the Shichibukai. Beside him was a skinny glasses wearing blond followed by a Zombie Samurai? Naruto couldn't tell. It wore Samurai clothes and carried a Katana but was missing eyes and wrapped in bandages. "Gekko Moria. What's a Shichibuaki want with me?"

"Don't be so presumptuous Uzumaki. I'm not here for you. The old man is who I came for. Shishishi!" Holding Biera by his feet Moria dangled him high above the ground due to the Shichibuka height. "You see he built the Steamboat General Gasparde used and while most would not get the significance of this feat I do. With my Powers, Ratchet here's brain and Biera's building skills I will conquer the world! My Cyborg Zombie army will be unbeatable. ShiShiShiShi!"

"Conquer the world? Stop being stupid and let Gramps go!"

"Who are you calling stupid! You should have minded your place girl. Ryuma Kill her!" Moria ordered his Zombie General pointing a long clawed finger at the young girl.

"Adelle No run away!"

Sword sliding out of his sheath Ryuma dashed forward, Geta's clacking against the wood of the ship. Stopping halfway across the deck, Black blade glinting in the sunlight Ryuma swung.

"Right-Hand Dawn Strike!"

"ADELLE!"

* * *

 **Guest Review: Naruto doesn't need any guns or devil fruits of any kind, as he comes from a ninja clan like the Uzumaki/Senju and having all that chakra and not using it would be a waste. Also, u could have him learn a few or all the elements, find a taijutsu style, and a weapon like a staff or a sword & also fūinjutsu cause being able to do things that others can't will come as an advantage to him the future.**

 **Naruto won't be using Chakra for much in my Story. The Kyuubi is gone and with it the Chakra he had. Naruto had no one to train him and the Kyuubi only went over Chakra control, chakra wall, Chakra ball and Sealing things. I have read a lot of the other One piece Naruto crossover and it always Naruto with Chakra and the elements. I wanted to do something Different so No Naruto won't be learning any elements in this story.**

 **See you guys next chapter. Leave reviews with how you like the story and Devil fruit Ideas. I've heard some interesting ones so far.**


	7. Town of Magnolia The Shadowless Warriors

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Naruto Or One piece

* * *

"ADELLE!"

"Naruto!"

In front of Adelle blood flowing from the gash in his shoulder, Naruto stood arms spread wide. Face blank giving no indication he even felt the deep cut running from his right pectoral all the way to the top of his left shoulder.

"Adelle, are you okay?" Naruto asked not turning away from Moriah, who was walking away to his ship. Content on believing the girl had already died.

"You saved me. Why did you do that?" Adelle couldn't look away when Naruto turned around to look at her. Gasping when she saw the blood running down his shirt. "Your hurt why would you do that for me!"

"Children shouldn't be involved in adult battles, Adelle. To strike at one is a cowards move!" Naruto yelled the last part directing it at Moriah who had turned around annoying grin still on his face despite Adelle being alive.

"ShiShiShi! You saved the girl HyperNova; the papers didn't say how noble you were. ShiShiShi!" Moriah jumped over the rails to his boat followed by Ratchet then Ryuma. "Playing with you Rookies would be fun, alas I have more important matters to attend to. It is too bad; your shadow would have made an excellent addition to my zombie army."

"Biera!" Shuraiya yelled sprinting forward only to be thrown back by the force of another Sword slash from Ryuma as the Shichibukai crew sailed away.

"Dammit! They took Biera; we have to go after them." Shuraiya ordered climbing back to his feet, Anger clouding his mind. "We can't let those bastards get away."

Smacking Shuraiya back to the ground Naruto stood on the Bounty hunters back holding him in place. "And then what are you going to do Shuraiya? That Samurai knocked you down in one swing of his Sword. You can't beat him let alone Moriah, he's a Shichibukai. You would be slaughtered."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Shuraiya grunted trying to push Naruto of him. Biera had taken care of his sister for eight years when he wasn't around too; he couldn't let the old man be forced back into work. They had just escaped Gasparde. "You don't understand I need to save him."

"We will but running off half-cocked isn't going to help anyone except Moriah." Naruto released Shuraiya, who sat up on the ground head in his hands. "I get you owe the man for helping your family out, and I need to pay him back for attacking my ship. So are you going to run off on your own or stick with us?"

Taking the hand, Naruto offered him reluctantly Shuraiya stood up. He didn't want to accept the help of a Pirate, but Bieras life was at stake this was no time for foolish pride. "You right I can't beat a Shichibukai alone. But this doesn't mean I am joining your crew; we are forming an alliance nothing else."

"Right everyone to the Navigation room," Naruto ordered, "I have something that will help us find Moriah."

Leading the way to the Navigation room Naruto unlocked a drawer which held a small sleeping snail.

"How is a Den Den Mushi going to help us rescue Biera?" Shuraiya asked deadpanning at the sight of Naruto holding a communication Snail.

"This little guy isn't a regular Communication snail Shuraiya, can't you see it's black." Naruto set the Black Snail down on his map moving back so everyone could see. "Black Den Den Mushi are you used to intercept calls from other Communication Snails."

"When Gekko Moriah makes a call we can hear what he says, and it might tell us where he is going or what Island he is on." Miss Valentine said tapping the snail speaker. "We will have to take turns monitoring the calls twenty-four seven; we can't risk missing if he calls someone."

"I'll take first watch." Shuraiya volunteered, taking a seat settling in for what was sure to be hours of waiting.

"Ok, Shuraiya first then Me and then Miss Valentine."

XXXXX

( 3 Days Later)

"Hear anything Valentine-Chan?" Naruto asked handing her a bowl of soup. "It is almost time for Shuraiya to take over, he starting to act antsy again."

"Can you blame him Naruto-Kun, Biera saved his sister's life. He feels it's his job to repay him any way he can. Either way, I'm not sure we are going to pick up any conversation from a Shichibukai Naruto wouldn't they have ways to counteract Black Snails?" Valentine set her soup down checking the map for which Island was next on their course. If Moriah didn't make a call, they would have to find him old school style, Searching every Island.

"Jaya is the next Island on our current course," Naruto answered leaning over Valentine to look at the map. He had checked on his last watch reaching the same conclusion she had. "I've heard about it before, the rumored Pirate Resort is on the Island. Sounds fun, doesn't it an entire town full of Pirates."

"Yea fights every day and all the bounties to cash in on. Sounds right up your alley Naruto-Kun."

"Who care about some Pirate infested shit hole." Shuraiya snapped storming into the room. He had been waiting for the snail to pick up Moriah's location for three days and they hadn't gotten anything. "That bastard Shichibukai still as Biera and we are no closer to finding him than we were when he was taken."

 _"He needs to calm down."_ Naruto had heard enough of Shuraiya complaining since he had let them on board. Adelle had been civil even friendly, but her brother was an entirely different story. "Well unless you have a better idea keep quiet! I get you want to save Biera but yelling about how we aren't getting anywhere isn't going to change when or if Moriah makes a call."

"Yea well we should have gone after the long-necked bastard right away. Instead of waiting around!" Slamming his hand down on the map Shuraiya glared at Naruto. Six years on the GrandLine racked up a 300 Million Beri on his head, but he couldn't find one guy. "Maybe you should be trying harder. Oh right, I forgot all you want to do is have an opportunity to fight a Shichibukai, you don't care about rescuing Biera!"

"If I didn't care about the old man I wouldn't have bothered to bring you along!"

"Perona where are you with Hogback?" Gekko Moriah's voice cut through the tension in the room. "I have reached Fiore where are you at!"

"Moriah-Sama we are still a day away."

Naruto pushed Shuraiya out of the way searching the map for a Fiore Island; They were a week away. This was it, his chance to see if he could stand against a Shichibukai even if it was the weakest of the Seven. "Here it is Valentine-Chan get ready to change course looks like we are going to miss out on the Pirate Resort."

"Might be a good thing Naruto, no telling what trouble you might get into."

XXXXX

"You can't make me stay here!" Adelle shouted at the adults stomping her feet. Biera was her Grampa she deserved to help rescue him too.

"You can't fight Adelle, you'd just be in the way," Naruto said bluntly sheathing his Sword on his back. Three straps connected to the back of his White short sleeved Captains Cloak held his sword instead of the traditional sheath. Pants tucked into black boots with no shirt under his cloak showing off his new scar, he thought he looked like a ruthless Pirate Captain.

Looking over at Miss Valentine, who switched out from her sundresses to yellow matching pants and Shirt with a new umbrella. And Shuraiya, who was wearing tall black boots, black cargo pants that reach to mid-shin level, a bright yellow zippered jacket with black stripes along both arms and a high black collar and a wide-brimmed black hat over his head. The Maelstorm Pirates were ready to fight. "All right Pirates prepare to kick Moriah's ass! Except you Adelle, you stay here. Kuma protect Adelle don't let her out of your sights."

"I'm not a Pirate," Shuraiya muttered but grinned all the same. They had found the long-necked bastard, and when he got ahold of him, the Shichibukai would regret the very day he was born.

"You boys gonna stand around all day or are we going to get a move on." Miss Valentine called already walking away from the ship. They had set anchor in a small cove that hid their ship well enough not to worry about anyone spotting them unless they were actively looking for trespassers.

Jumping from the Ship Naruto and Shuraiya jogged to catch up with Miss Valentine, The three of them heading for the Port town, Magnolia.

XXXXX

"This place is like a ghost town." Naruto kicked an empty can off the sidewalk into the abandoned streets of Magnolia. He had only seen two people since arriving at the town Moriah was hiding in, and those two were his crew. The locals had disappeared for the day it seemed, as no shops were open or people walking around. The town had an eerie feel about it as if something unnatural was surrounding them. Maybe that's why the locals left. "You guys feel it too, don't you?

"That sinking feeling we are being watched?" Shuraiya asked surveying the windows above street level for any shooters in the buildings. "Yea I feel it too."

Moving farther into the port town all three were on the look out, With a Shichibukai roaming around who could be anywhere and whatever was making Naruto and Shuraiya jumpy was beginning to put them on edge.

"Shh, can you two hear that?" Valentine closed her eyes listening closely by blocking out her other senses. It was faint, but she was sure she could hear faint sobbing from the alley across the street. "I hear crying. Do you think Moriah killed all the locals before we could get here?"

Nodding solemnly at the suggestion Naruto drew his Sword, slowly approaching the alley flanked by Shuraiya and Miss Valentine. He wouldn't put it past a Shichibukai to slaughter an entire town of Civilians after all he had seen it before. "That might be true, or this could be a trap to lure us in. Moriah may put on a nonchalant act, but he is one of the Smartest Shichibuaki, I have no doubt he already knows we are here."

Weapons drawn they crept into the Shadows following the crying as it got louder and louder the farther they walked into the darkness.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

Pushing Miss Valentine against the wall Shuraiya used his body as a shield to block the oncoming flames.

"Cursed Flame Slash!"

Green flames met Orange in a battle of power illuminating the dark as Naruto's attack collided with the enemy's. Facing the Maelstrom pirates face lit by the fighting flames an oddly pink haired teen stood hands engulfed in fire. "I may not be able to go out into the light, but you bastards made a mistake coming into the dark." The pink haired teen spat little embers flying from his mouth.

"Natsu I don't think they are working for Moriah, he only uses zombies remember whoever they are their human." Behind the fiery kid a shorter, blonde haired girl came out from the corner. "I'm very sorry about Natsu attacking you; we thought you were working with the Shadow Stealer."

"You mean Gekko Moriah?" Naruto asked sliding his Sword onto his back when Natsu's flames died down. "He uses the Shadows he steals to bring the dead back to life. That's his Devil Fruit Power."

"When he takes your shadow you can't go into the sunlight, or you disintegrate," Natsu growled fingers lightly burning as his anger grew. "It's been almost three months since that bastard showed up here and we were no match for him. He stole all of our shadows and since then we've had to live in alleys and basements only going out at night. That's no way to live! We should just try to fight him again Lucy."

"Natsu calm down! There's nothing we can do we tried fighting him before and lost." the blonde girl Lucy said tearing up. It had been so long since Magnolia was a happy place with kids running and Makarovs bar full of fights between friends. Life had been a Fairytale here except hers didn't end happily ever after. "You three should leave before you get stuck with us Living in the dark."

"That's nice and all, Lucy was it, but We are not leaving until I get to Moriah. So if you could just point me in the direction he's in I would appreciate it." Shuraiya wasn't scared of losing his Shadow. He was scared of losing Biera.

"Alright let's go I'll show you the way!" Natsu yelled rushing forward only to run into an armor wearing redhead who opened a door stepping into the alley.

"Natsu what are you doing running around outside it's still light, and where is Lucy?" The red head growled threateningly, crossing her arms glaring at the cowering Natsu.

"Lucy is right behind me Erza, and I wasn't running around. These guys are going to help us fight Moriah isn't it great. We can get our Shadows back!" Natsu shot off excitedly. He was one of the first to lose his Shadow and nearly died when the sun rose the next morning. It was time for payback.

"In case you forgot Natsu it is still day time." Ezra shook her head, red locks waving smacking Naruto in the face, who was standing behind her. "You can't be exposed to sunlight, or you die."

"We can wait till night to attack if you show us where he is." Naruto offered. Natsu had felt comfortable fighting against three people one who already stopped his attack despite the handicap, either he was severely underestimating them, or he had more than throwing fireballs up his sleeve. "The more people we have to fight Moriah's zombie henchmen the better."

"How do we know you aren't spies who are working for the Shadow Stealer to find out our plans to defeat him?" Erza asked suspiciously, who would fight against the Shichibukai if they didn't have to. Eying their Shadows as the sun passed over the alley. Pushing Natsu and Lucy into the building Erza had come out of.

"Like I said we can wait till night if you want to help or if you don't, that's fine stay inside and we will get your Shadows back for you." Naruto turned to leave, motioning for Miss Valentine and Shuraiya to follow. He was confident he could take on Moriah and Miss Valentine and Shuraiya could handle the zombie henchmen.

"Wait!" Erza moved opening the door she held almost closed "If you do not mind waiting till dark to attack then we will help fight."

She wasn't completely sure about trusting the blonde man and his friends, but if they were here to fight Moriah, then they all had the same enemy. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend as the old saying goes. "Please come inside, meet everyone else."

Following Erza, Natsu, and Lucy Naruto, Shuraiya, and Miss Valentine were lead through abandoned warehouse and stores. Not a single soul other than the six was around. "Even if Moriah stole your Shadows shouldn't there be more people than just us hiding inside the stores or houses?" Miss Valentine was getting an awful feeling that she already knew the answer to that question, and it wasn't pretty.

Hands clenching Erza kept her face forward and head held high so no one could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. "When Moriah first arrived he stole the Shadows of sleeping Civilians. When they woke up and left their houses, they burned in the morning sunlight. The Streets were covered in ashes as most of the town died. We tried to fight him, but that didn't end well."

Unlocking the back door to an old bar Erza let them in first before locking the door behind her. Leading them to the basement sounds of music and laughter echoing from beneath the floor, "Even though we are trapped in the dark, Makarov showed us there is still a bright side to life." Underneath the run down bar was another bar, this one filled with people drinking and some even fighting but all of them wore smiles on their faces. "We still have each other."

"Flame-brain your back? Did you already lose to the Zombies? You should leave the fighting to people who can." A Black haired teen who looked the same age as Natsu only wearing boxer briefs pushed a finger against Natsu head from his seat at one of the tables near the door. Angering the pink haired firebreather.

"You want to fight stripper I'll kick your ass then maybe you'd shut up!" Natsu yelled throwing a ball of fire at the black haired teen who jumped away letting the flames hit the wooden table sending it up in flames.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop Fighting!" Ezra shouted sending the two boys flying with two well-placed punches. "Why can't they just get along? It's like this every day."

"Ai, Erza." they muttered together from their spot under fallen boxes bruises growing rapidly on their heads.

"Erza you brought new friends I see." A short old man in white robes hopped up onto a nearby stool to look closer at the Maelstrom group. Then down at their feet. "And they still have their Shadows?"

"They are here to help us fight the Shadow stealer Master Makarov. We are going to defeat him tonight." Erza said catching the attention of the entire room. "We have lived in fear of the light for too long. It's time for us to take back our Shadows and live life the way we want to. No more hiding in the dark!"

"She's getting them all riled up Uzumaki," Shuraiya whispered. He had kept quiet about waiting longer to rescue Biera, but the more people attacking Moriah gave them a better chance.

"You believe you can defeat a Shichibukai, HyperNova?" Makarov asked surprising the two pirates and bounty hunter that he knew who Naruto was. "I don't want to send my children to fight a monster without knowing they have someone with them who can slay it."

"I'm sure I can beat him," Naruto said not easing Makaravos worries any. Even though they were all grown up, he still saw the little boys and girls he took under his wing so long ago.

"Naruto, Shuraiya, Valentine come and meet everybody. It's vital to know what your comrades are capable of when fighting with them."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the story so far.**

 **I am looking for someone to translate Japanese for me as I do not speak the language. I have a few devil fruit Ideas but need the Names translated so pm me if you can.**

 **Remember to leave a review as the next chapter will be Naruto &CO vs Moriah Don't want to write a story no on is going to read. See you guys Next Chapter.**


	8. The Fighting Ends

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One piece

* * *

"You have already met Natsu and Erza. Natsu ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit the Dragon Dragon Fruit Model: Fire Dragon; he can breathe, shoot and even eat fire. "

"Erza she ate the _Store Store Fruit_. She can store inanimate objects in hidden pocket dimensions on her body. Mostly she holds Swords and Shields."

"Gray ate the Make Make Fruit Model: Ice He can make ice from nothing. Don't get it confused with Admiral Akoiji Logia Fruit, he can't turn himself into Ice just make it. We have a few other Devil Fruit eaters like Laxus, who ate the Shock Shock Fruit, it lets him shoot electrical currents from his bodies like lightning and Makarov ate the Mythical Zoan Human Human Fruit: Model Titan." Lucy rattled off a few more Devil Fruit users before Naruto stopped her.

"We can go through the which of you are Devil Fruit Eaters and which are not after we get all of your Shadows back. First, we should plan our attack on Moriah. You all know do where he is hiding right?" Naruto didn't want to seem rude, but they had no idea when Moriah was setting sail again. _'I need to know if I can stand against a Shichibukai.'_

"Yes, he is staying at the Mayor's Mansion. You can't see it from here since the East hill blocks the View, but you can't miss it when we head that way. The Mayor had quite expensive tastes if you know what I mean." Cana Alberona winked chugging from a barrel of alcohol.

"Cana quit drinking; you can't be drunk when we fight you could get hurt." Erza scolded stealing away the barrel. "You all need to take this seriously we attack when the sun goes down we will only have a few hours to defeat the Zombies and get our Shadows back or we will be stuck living like this the rest of our lives."

"I'm going after Biera, so my priority is to find where he is being kept," Shuraiya informed the group getting nods all around. They understood the need to save someone you cared about. That's what they were fighting for not themselves but their friends standing beside them.

"Naruto will be fighting Moriah so we need to keep the Strongest of his crew busy so Naruto can defeat him. Remember The Shadow Stealer is a Shichibukai do not underestimate the strength of his underlings." Makarov announced ignoring Natsu cries of why he doesn't he get to fight the Shichibukai. "We have tried to beat him before Natsu and failed Naruto says there is a high chance he can win if he fights Moriah alone now follow the plan."

"Ok, Makarov I'll follow the plan," Natsu promised sulking over having to fight weaklings.

"If it seems like you can't win before the Sun rises please retreat. There is no point for all of you to die on a fool's errand."

XXXXX

Night had fallen, and the battle against the Shadow Stealer was beginning.

"Naruto-Kun are you sure this is a good idea?" Miss Valentine whispered standing outside the Mayors Mansion. It had looked smaller from a distance, but now up close she could see when Naruto left to fight Moriah if something went wrong she wouldn't be able to reach him in time. "Maybe you should take someone with you."

"Valentine-Chan I will be okay. If I take someone with I would have to worry about protecting them instead of beating Moriah. I can't afford any distractions." Naruto said unsheathing his Sword aiming the tip at the Mansion doors. "Cursed Flame Slash!"

Blazing green fire shot at the doors blowing them off the hinges, revealing a waiting army of undead soldiers. Charging forward Naruto struck first slicing off the head of the leading Zombie. Battle cries behind broke through the silent night as the Zombies met Humans in the fight for their Shadows.

"Naruto, Shuraiya head farther in we can take care of this.!" Erza shouted over the clashes of swords and screams as the battle raged outside the main doors.

"Naruto let's go they can handle themselves. We have to find Biera and Moriah." Shuraiya called back running farther into the Mansion. " Follow the plan!"

"Right." Nodding Naruto took off after Shuraiya.

XXXXX

(With Naruto & Shuraiya)

"Naruto how are we going to find Biera? This place is huge." Shuraiya kicked open another door finding another empty room. "It will take days to search all of these rooms, and we only have until sunrise."

"Calm down Biera!" Naruto snapped " We just have to find a Zombie and squeeze him until he gives up Biera's location to us. Then you go to the rescue, and I kick Moriah's ass."

"You make it sound so easy."

Necks breaking turning to whoever had snuck up on them Naruto and Shuraiya glared at a Pink haired dog man Hybrid. "Oh, are you surprised I snuck up on you? Don't feel too bad I'm a Ninja."

The dogman brought up the white scarf around his neck to cover the bottom half of his face. "Nin Nin."

"I'm going to go out on a limb in say this guy had Natsu Shadow," Naruto said aiming his sword at the dancing dog Zombie ready to send his green flames to fry the damn thing.

"What's with the scary face? You want to know where Biera is, and I know where Biera is. But you can't find out if you kill meee!" Dropping down to all fours, Natsu Zombie ran from the room through the halls. "Catch me if you can!"

"Naruto you go look for Moriah I will go after the Ninja dog." Not waiting for a response Shuraiya left Naruto alone to chase after the laughing dog.

XXXXX

(Miss Valentine & Co.)

"Let's go!"

"Natsu! Valentine Natsu just ran ahead." Erza dodged another sword slash kicking away the Zombie attacker. "We should have left him at the bar he never listens."

"Erza take Gray and go after him." Miss Valentine ordered dropping from the sky at ten thousand kilograms she crushed the surrounding zombies. "We can take it from here. Good luck."

Grabbing Gray by the arm Erza pulled the Ice Maker along. "Gray Natsu ran off on his own we are going to find him."

"Dammit, that idiot flame brains gonna get us all killed." Gray cursed running alongside Erza through the Mansion. Burnt bodies of Zombies laying all over the floor and some stuck halfway in the walls. "Well, at least it won't be hard to find him."

"Now is not the time for jokes Gray." Erza scolded glaring fiercely to cover up her worries. Natsu couldn't stand against Moriah alone he would be killed. She couldn't lose another friend. "We need to find Natsu fast before he gets hurt or worse."

XXXXX

(With Naruto)

Stepping into the theater room of the house Naruto ducked rolling right. Milliseconds later a burst of air slammed into the wall behind where he was standing.

"I see you decided to dodge my slash this time." a voice called from the stage. Ryuma Sword drawn walked along the stage edge Geta clacking on the hardwood. "The sword you hold is quite beautiful, a Master Piece even. But that beauty will not save you."

"You Look different." Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; Ryuma no longer looked like an undead Zombie. Silver hair pulled back in a topknot; Piercing yellow eyes filled the empty sockets and skin no longer rotten or decaying but healthy and glowing. "Are you alive?"

"Very astute of you Uzumaki. Yes, I am alive as you say." Ryuma held a hand to his face clenching and unclenching his fist it was as if he could feel every tendon moving the blood itself flowing inside of him. "Moriah has always liked dead crew members for what is dead cannot die. Why he did this, I could not tell you but yes I am very alive. I was the first test; This cyborg body created by Doctor Hogback, Ratchet, and Biera holds my mind and heart. As a zombie, I could not die so transferring them was not a danger. Then I was jumpstarted by a Steam contraption Ratchet built, and Biera finished. No longer did I need another Shadow to survive as I had my own, I was reborn."

Glancing down at the Samurai's feet Naruto didn't see a shadow. "Moriah took yours because you were breaking free. Even as a Zombie he was not fully in control of you. The attack meant to kill Adelle was not going to even if I didn't protect her. When it cut into me I could feel the power dissipating; t should have cut me in half. You held back."

"Correct again. As you said on your ship to involve a child in adult matters is cowardly. I spent my life as a traveling Swordsman battling whoever challenged me with the Pride and Honor of a Samurai. I did not appreciate being forced to break my code even in death. That is why Moriah took my shadow and Shisui my Cursed Sword. Even alive I am still forced to serve such man, I will have my freedom one day when I can defeat him and get back my shadow." Ryuma drew his Sword a simple silver blade Katana, a far cry from the red and black blade Naruto had glimpsed at on his ship. "Now prepare yourself for battle."

"I don't have time to waste, a lot of people are counting on me to defeat your Master. So I apologize if this is quick, don't blink."

"Shigan."

Skin met steel as Naruto blurred out of Ryuma's sight as the Samurai did the same. Feet spread both fighters stood atop the rows of chairs each holding the others attack back. "You are fast, from the thrust earlier I had assumed you focused more on strength than you do speed."

"You are right again I do focus on strength. Maybe you overestimated your own speed or perhaps," yellow eyes narrowed "or perhaps you are holding back!"

"It's been awhile since I have faced an opponent powerful enough to make me try Samurai-San," Naruto answered sliding off his coat dropping the Seven Star Sword. "I know I am not a good enough Swordsmen to trade blades with you. However only a fool trusts his life to a weapon," Naruto said before rushing at the Samurai. Ryuma swung his sword launching a wind blade at Naruto. Naruto slid under the attack and under Ryuma shooting his hand out trying to pierce him with his Shigan. Finger pushing entering right underneath Ryuma's knee, falling the Swordsman.

"Rankyaku."

XXXXX

(With Erza & Gray)

"Gray, do you see him?" Erza kicked open the back door Sword at the ready face paling at what she was saw. "Gray get out her now!"

"Shishishi! How nice of you to join us." Standing over a beaten Natsu was Gekko Moriah twice his normal height. "If you haven't noticed I am quite bigger than I usually am. I added a few Shadows to my personal collection, Now I'm stronger than ever!"

"Erza what is the? Natsu! You bastard!" Gray yelled Ice arrows forming at the tip of his fingers. "Ice Make: Arrows" Ten twelve inch arrows shot at Gekko Moriah, who created a Shadow wall blocking the attack.

"Shishishi! You will have to try harder than that if you want to survive this fight let alone win! Shadow Spear." Two pitch black Spears blasted from the ground in front of Moriah stretching.

Shoving Gray inside Erza closed the doors. Moving back when she heard the thud of the Shadow Spears slamming into the wood. "Gray on three I will distract him you grab Natsu and bring him inside if all three of us work together we can win."

"Ok grab Natsu got it but Erza," Gray cast a worried look at one of his oldest friends. The Gekko Moriah waiting outside for them was so much stronger than the one who arrived on their Island, and back then none of them stood a chance alone. How was this time, any different. "be careful distracting him Natsu and I can't win without you."

Busting out of the door startling the Shichibukai Erza charged shoulder checking Moriah from his place on Natsu's back. "Gray grab him now!" Throwing Swords as fast as she could Erza could have screamed as Moriah created a small shadow dome to hide in which deflected all her weapons. Backing into the house not letting up on her assault Erza slammed the doors shut once more. "Gray wake him up we need to beat Moriah and fast. The sun will be up soon."

"Oi, Hey flame brain Wake up!"

XXXXX

(With Naruto)

"This injury will not prevent your death, only postpone it." Ryuma attacked Naruto in a vicious cycle of slashes and thrust each coming close but not hitting or so he thought. Stopping the Samurai's swings by grabbing his blade Naruto didn't smile or grin at the shock apparent on Ryuma's face. He was on the clock, and this might be his only chance to defeat the cyborg quickly and get to Moriah before the sun rose.

"This is my Tekkai. It hardens my body like Iron; you won't be able to hurt me with your blade unless you can cut through Iron." Naruto explained kicking Ryuma in the chest sending the Samurai crashing through rows of chairs. The sound of water splashing caught Naruto's attention. Dripping from his hand was his blood right where he had caught Ryuma's blade. "You cut me?"

"Yes, Uzumaki-San I did. I was the Greatest Swordsman of my time Uzumaki-San, and I could cut through anything, Even Iron." Sword glinting in the moonlight as if it was glowing with power Ryuma tensed the Muscles in his new body, he wouldn't die tonight. Not as another puppet, When he finally died for the second time it would be with the Honor of a Samurai. "I won't lose here Uzumaki! Humming Bird Slash!"

The attack narrowly missed Naruto's face and continued past him as he raced around the room dodging the attacks.

"Humming Bird thrust!"

Naruto turned to see Ryuma right behind him preparing cut him in half. Leaning back Naruto felt the cold steel of the Samurai's Sword cutting into his torso, jumping away Naruto grit his teeth. "Rankyaku!" Multiple winds blades destroyed the room as Ryuma swung his sword deflecting the attacks. Naruto rushed with Soro picking up the Seven Star Sword trying to cut past Ryuma's defense. _"I can't beat him in a Sword Duel maybe I can distract him long enough to get a hit in and immobilize him."_

"You have quite good technique, why do you favor not to fight with your Sword?" Ryuma asked blocking all of Naruto's attacks with ease. "Your Sword it feels different, like my Shuisui but not. Is it cursed?"

"Shut up and Fight Ryuma. The time for talking is done." Naruo said in return as they ran at each other. Weapons crashing together in a heated duel that ended in Naruto being sent flying back into the wall another Scar etched onto his chest.

XXXXX

(Erza, Gray&Natsu vs. Gekko Moriah)

"Gray? Erza? What are you doing her?" Natsu mumbled swatting away Gray's hands holding him down. "I had him then he went and ate some weird black things."

"You idiot!" Erza screamed punching Natsu in the head. "We had a plan to follow that you ignored, now Moriah is outside, and we have no idea where Naruto is."

"Then we have to beat Moriah if Naruto isn't here yet." Leaping to his feet fist covered in flames Natsu punched the doors racing into the back yard. "I'm all fired up!"

A flaming fist connected with Moriah shadow covered body as the Shichibukai engulfed his frontside in shadow armor. "You yell too much when you scream, it's quite annoying. ShiShiShi!"

"And you talk too much."

Moriah was barely able to cover his backside tp block Gray's Ice Lance from impaling him. Caught off balance, he was sent flying toward the house where Erza was waiting, sword in hand. Turning over mid-air Moriah was stabbed in the back blade coming out of his right shoulder. If he hadn't changed positions, that stab could have finished him. Vanishing in a Swirl of Shadows Moriah apparated behind Natsu and Gray kicking the two boys at Erza. "If you think that little plan was going to defeat me somehow you are severely underestimating my power."

Opening his mouth, Moriah Vomited up Dozens of Shadow bat's with razor sharp wings. The Nocturnal creatures Charged the three teens black wings slicing into their skin as the bats flew past circling for another attack. Bleeding from tiny cuts all over their bodies Gray and Natsu shot Fire and Ice at the bats destroying them, but Moriah only made more. "Don't you see now you can't win ShiShiShi! Now be good kids and DIE!"

XXXXX

(Naruto Vs. Ryuma)

Bleeding heavily from the two deep cuts on his chest and many smaller ones littered across his body Naruto eyes drooped as he tried to stay on his feet. Every attack he sent the Samurai dodged or when he did hit could not bypass the Metal cyborg body. Charging again Fist held up the Seven Star Sword long since knocked from his hands Naruto suffered another cut across his stomach as RYuma danced out of the way Sword slicing through the air.

"Why do you continue this pointless battle? You can barely stand let alone fight."

 _"If attacks on the outside don't work maybe one from the inside will."_ Rushing Ryuma Naruto pulled all the power he could from inside the Curses cell. Green aura coating his hands Naruto punched Ryuma, who blocked with his Sword. "ShockWave."

Steel combusting, the world around Ryuma broke as his body was bombarded. Muscles ruptured, and bones cracked as the air itself it tore apart his body. Coughing up blood Ryuma fell Broken Sword hilt still in hand. "What did you do to me?"

"I'll tell you later." Falling the world went black as Naruto lost consciousness.

XXXXX

(Erza, Gray& Natsu vs. Gekko Moriah)

"Erza all he does is send these bats to attack us. We are stuck on the defensive we can't win without attacking." Gray created an Ice cannon to shoot down ten more bats flying towards them. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he made the Ice wall for Erza and Natsu to hide behind to keep the Shadow bat's at bay but string's of sunlight were rising above the horizon. "Guys the sun starting to rise we need to end this Now!"

"Gray me and you will fend off the Bat's Natsu I want to fight Moriah."

"What Erza you can't be serious, how is Natsu going to win alone?"

Ignoring Gray's protest Erza turned to her pink-haired friend. "Natsu you have to transform."

Natsu stared back worry in his eyes. He had never been able to transform into his Hybrid or full dragon mode. What if he couldn't, and everyone lost their Shadows for good because of him. "Erza I'm not sure."

"Natsu you will be fine. You can do this Now Gray lets GO!"

Watching his friend fight the Shichibukai bats Natsu closed his eyes trying to find his inner dragon. Many times before he had tried to do this, to pull out that hidden strength buried deep within in. Integrated into his very soul by the power of his Devil fruit. The cries of his friends reached his ears, not just Erza and Gray but Cana and Lucy, everyone in the Mansion fighting. He could feel it that fire building inside him he could do his. He could win!

Erza gasped as flames exploded from Gray's ice wall. Ice melting in second as red flames burnt everything they touched. Bathed in those flames she saw Natsu covered in orange scales wings protruding from his back, Fingernails now half foot black claws.

Roaring Natsu flew at Moriah fire bursting from his mouth Natsu spewed fire covering the Shichibukai.

Screaming as white hot flames burnt through his Shadow armour Moriah shot Shadow Lances at the incoming Dragon hybrid. Attacks bouncing off Natsu harden scales Moriah erected another Shadow wall in a last-ditch effort to stop the fire monster from reaching him.

Slamming into the black wall completely obliterating it Natsu roared at the Shichibuaki. "Give me back my friends Shadows."

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

A Mountain Of Flames covered the yard in a sea of fire torching the world. Laying in the middle covered in ashes was a burnt Gekko Moriah gasping for air as smoke filled his lungs. How could he have lost to children he was a Shichibuaki. One of the Great Powers of the Navy.

"Natsu!" Running to her collapsed friend Erza turned Nasu over checking for any more injuries.

"Is Natsu ok?"

"Didn't know you care Ice Queen." Natsu joked wheezing. The transformation had taken a lot more than he thought out of him, he would have to train to use it more and not collapse afterward. "Did we win?"

"Yea Flame Brain we won," Gray answered as Moriah's mouth popped open All the Shadows he had consumed flying out of his mouth back to their original owners. "We all got our Shadows back."

"Then let's go home."

* * *

 **Leave reviews with how you like the story so far.**


	9. The Samurai Awakens! New Crew Member?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

"You don't have to leave this soon you know, you could stay a few more days to heal."

Erza Scarlet stood on the dock along with the other Makarovs bar-goers as Naruto called them watching as Naruto and Valentine got ready to set sail once more. It had been two days since the Shadow Wars as some of the younger people called it and it was time to set sail. Naruto had heard over the Den Den Mushi Moriah was heading to Marineford as the Shichibukai had been called to a meeting which meant his defeat on Fiore Island was not known to anyone else. Looking down at the gathered people next to his boat he grinned. "Shuraiya you sure you don't want t set sail with us?"

The Pirate Executioner shook his head grinning back at the blonde captain wrapping an arm around Biera who he had rescued and Adelle. "No can do Uzumaki gonna stick around here for a while, but you never know one day I might head out to sea and find you. I'm sure some of these guys wouldn't mind being a part of my crew when I do." A chorus of Cheers went out as Makarovs bar raised their glasses to the Captain. "You two be careful out there a three-man crew is going to sound like easy pickings to the other Pirate crew's and Naruto you are still hurt from your fight with the Samurai."

"I told you Shuraiya if that damn Shichibukai hadn't actually brought him back to life and put him in a Cyborg body then juiced him up with hundreds of Shadow's I wouldn't be this hurt." After Shuraiya had found out, Naruto hadn't fought Moriah but Ryuma the Samurai and ended up bed ridden for almost two days the bounty hunter hadn't let up on jokes about the all Powerful Maelstorm Pirate captain losing to a Samurai. "Whatever I'm not going through this with you again."

"Are you sure you have to leave already Naruto?"

"Yeah Adelle we do, the Den Den Mushi picked up Marine chatter about a fleet moving past here heading to Marineford. We gotta move before they get here, or we could be captured." Naruto answered pulling up the anchor. Not to mention he didn't ant the World government finding out about this connection with Fiore Island and coming here to kill everyone. "Remember everyone the Maelstrom Pirates were never on Fiore Island."

"Naruto, catch!" Throwing a Log Pose up from the dock Makarov smiled at the smiles on his children faces. Who would have thought anything good could have come from Pirates landing on his Island. "That's an Eternal Pose for Water 7. It's called shipwright Island; you might want to get your ship patched up before entering the new world."

"Thank you, Makarov." Naruto nodded to the old bar owner; he knew this was the man's way of paying him back for saving the Island even if he didn't defeat Moriah. Sliding the pose onto his wrist, he waved one more time from the helm steering the ship back into open water. Flames exploding in the sky courtesy of Natsu signaled their departure. _"Water 7. So we are already that close to the new world."_

"Naruto-Kun why did you want to leave so soon?" Valentine asked when Naruto entered the Navigation room. She had been enjoying the down time spent after getting all the Shadow's back. With Crocodile defeated by Strawhat Luffy and Baroque Works in the wind, she had been able to relax. "They wouldn't have minded if we stayed a little longer."

"I know that Valentine-Chan, but you heard the same thing I did. The Navy is on the move in big numbers, and we don't know why staying in one place is dangerous especially when the World Government wouldn't hesitate to burn Fiore to the ground to get to me." Naruto Switched the Log Pose on the map for the eternal pose Makarov had given him. "And their wounds are still fresh I don't think seeing Ryuma so soon would have been good for them."

"Ryuma? Naruto, please tell me you aren't." Valentine stomped out of the Room walking briskly to the med-bay. If her captain had done what she thought he did they were going to have words. "Sonnva."

There sleeping on one of the medical bed was Ryuma the cyborg, Samurai. "Valentine-Chan calm down." Naruto eased directing the fuming blonde away from the unconscious Samurai. "I know this looks bad, but he is not that bad."

"Not that bad! Naruto he helped Moriah steal countless Shadow's condemning all of our friends to life in the dark. Not to mention all the ones he took on other Islands, we don't even know if every Shadow he stole, went back to whoever it belonged to. What if on some Island somewhere there are Hundreds of more people hiding from the light?"

"Valentine!" Naruto yelled interrupting his female crewmates ranting. "Deep breaths calm down. You calm?" He asked getting a nod in return.

"I'm calm."

"Good when Moriah resurrects someone using a Shadow he had control of that person that is why Ryuma worked for him as a Zombie General. When Hogback and Moriah worked with Ratchet, I don't know what they did or how they did it, but they brought Him back to life for real in a cyborg body. Not just Zombie back with a Shadow I'm talking full on grow old and die again alive." Guiding Miss Valentine to his room Naruto unlocked his door pointing to a Katana on his wall. It was just a plain black Sheath and Black hilt nothing fancy like his Seven Star Sword, but it was one of the Supreme Grade Swords in the World. "A Samurai gave me that Sword; he said it was once wielded by the King of Samurai when he was alive. Can you guess what the King's name was?"

"Ryuma." Miss Valentine could put the pieces together, but she still didn't see why Naruto would let someone who tried to kill him stay on the ship. "That is nice, and all Naruto and I get why you believe he didn't want to do what he did but why keep him on the Ship?"

"I'm going to ask him to join our crew Valentine-Chan," Naruto said simply pulling the Sword down from the wall.

"You are going to do what!" Valentine couldn't believe it. Even if Ryuma had been forced to fight as a Zombie when he was brought to life, he could have helped fight Moriah instead of siding with the rotten Shichibukai. "He tried to kill you Naruto!"

"Yes, because Gekko Moriah was holding his Shadow hostage. If he defeated me, Moriah would have given him his Shadow and if not Ryuma was going to buy time till he could kill Moriah and retrieve his Shadow himself." Naruto set the Katana down next to Ryuma's bedside, so when the Samurai woke up, it would be there. "I had a hard time beating him because Moriah used some kind of Shadow Steroid to power him up. When he wakes up, he will still make a tough opponent he just won't be as strong as he was."

"So that's it huh, and you think what that he will just join up because he has his Shadow back now?"

"Of course not. I will ask and if he says no we leave him on Water Seven when we get there." Naruto went back to the Navigation room to finish his talk with Valentine; he didn't want Ryuma to hear in case the Samurai woke up. "I don't understand why you have such a problem with this Valentine-Chan?"

Crossing her arms Valentine Sighed running a tired hand through her hair looking for the right words. "I just don't understand why you surround yourself with people who could potentially betray you Naruto-Kun. Kuma is a World Government made weapon what if they took control of him or switched him with another when he is out turning in pirate heads. I was part of a bounty hunter group; Shuraiya tried to attack you, and now it's the Samurai you fought almost to death against. I don't understand."

She had been thinking it over since Shuraiya showed up, Naruto was always trying to get someone who was his enemy or could have been his enemy to join his crew.

"Everyone deserves a chance Valentine-Chan. No matter who it is everyone deserves a second chance. Now let's set sail for Water Seven."

* * *

( Six Days Later)

"Captain, Samurai Ryuma is awake now."

"Thank you, Kuma."

Naruto left the Deck making his way to the Med-bay hee had been wondering when Ryuma would wake up. Chakra was continuously flowing through his feet to keep him upright as the ship tossed and turned in the sea. Nearly three days now it had been raining, starting as a slight drizzle on the first and Now nearing the third day it was a downpour outside. Gale force winds whipping sea water up and onto the deck causing Miss Valentine to stay inside at all time do to the risk of falling overboard. Entering the Med-bay Naruto set his Sword down at the door raising his hands to show he wasn't going to attack. "Ryuma, it's good to see you are awake."

"Why am I here?" Ryuma demanded, he had awoken on a strange ship being watched by a bear of a man who had left right after he opened his eyes. Now the man who had defeated him was asking if he was ok and smiling like they hadn't tried to kill each other.

"I collapsed right after you and my crew and friends found us I asked Kuma to bring you to my ship and hid you there until we left Fiore." Naruto sat down in one of the chairs across the room watching Ryuma process what he had said. Waking up in an unfamiliar environment with the enemy was going to put him on edge Naruto was sure of that.

"That doesn't explain why I am here."

"I want you to join my Crew. Now before you answer, I want you to hear what I have to say." Naruto said cutting off the immediate no Ryuma was forming on his tongue. " You don't have to if you don't want to we are still a few days away from Water Seven use that time to think it over and if you don't want to join we can leave you at Water Seven when we set sail again. Ok?"

"Ok." Ryuma bowed to Naruto loose gray hair falling over his face. "I thank You for sparing my life."

"What are you doing, quit bowing Ryuma." Naruto got up from his chair walking past the bowing Samurai to leave the room. He didn't want anyone bowing to him like he was better than everyone else. "You fought well, and you have honor. Do I like what you did when you were working for Gekko Moriah? Not at all but that chapter of your life is over and now as a newly resurrected Samurai you can do what you want with your life. Whether that is sailing into the New world as part of my crew or setting off on your own to travel like you did in your last life is up t you and you alone."

Alone in the room, after Naruto closed the door Ryuma raised from his bow retrieving the Sword Naruto had left him. When he woke up, he saw the Sheath but didn't have time to look at the blade as Naruto arrived. Unsheathing the Sword with a slight twang as metal Scraped against metal Sharpening the edge as he pulled it out Ryuma saw his reflection in the grayish blue blade. It was his back when he was alive the same sword he used to cut the head of a Dragon from its body Reading the Inscription on the side from when his sword was named he looked at the shut door. "You will be a good opponent to test if my Dragon Cutter was well kept Uzumaki-San."

* * *

 **Leave Review with how you like the Story so far. And Devil Furit Type you want to see Naruto get.**


	10. World Changing Tides

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or One piece

* * *

 **(MarineFord HQ)**

"Garp, what did you find out on Fiore Island?"

"Hm?" Raising a finger Garp tipped his bag of rice crackers into his mouth eating the last little bit of crumbs inside. "Gekko Moriah was stealing the inhabitant's shadows. That brat Uzumaki apparently inspired them to fight back and without his shadow army Moriah lost."

Garp wasn't going to report how the islanders now had a strong dislike for the Navy and World Government in general for letting a Shichibukai under their control wreck havoc on their island without repercussions. _"Not that I blame them."_

He had been the one to tell them Gekko Moriah would not lose his Warlord status. He had served long enough to know the higher ups would brush what happened on Fiore under the rug as it would make the Navy look incompetent if it ever got out. Like what happened with Crocodile in Alabasta.

Sengoku rubbed the bridge of his nose."We'll have to raise his bounty again. To be able to defeat a Shichibukai takes power most of the rookie crews do not possess."

Uzumaki was dangerous before because he had information about the Navy that pirates shouldn't be privy to, along with Vegapunks research.

Now it has been revealed that he has the power to rival one of the three great powers in the world. "Garp, I want you to contact G-5. Uzumaki must not be allowed to reach the New World!"

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Paradise)**

"Naruto-Kun!" Miss Valentine yelled in alram running into the navigation room.

Grabbing a sprinting Miss Valentine Naruto took a few steps back, the blonde woman's momentum nearly knocking him over. Frowning he looked at his frantic crew member. Miss Valentine always kept her emotions in check and rarely lost her cool. He hadn't seen her this out of whack... ever actually. It was a little disconcerting.

"What's wrong Valentine-Chan are we under attack?" he asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Worse! I heard over the Den Den Mushi that the Navy confirmed Fire-Fist Ace is near Water Seven." Miss Valentine wasn't one to get worked up, but when you hear a member of the World's strongest crew is around you cut and run. Whitebeard wasn't someone to be trifled with, and neither was his crew.

"Whitebeards Second Division Commander?" Naruto asked his frown deepening. What was a guy like that doing in paradise? The Whitebeard pirates usually stayed in the New World, so why was one of their strongest Commanders here? It was worth looking into jsut in-case.

"I don't like that look Naruto-Kun." Miss Valentine really didn't like that look. It was his curious look which meant he wanted to know what was happening and was going to find out. "We aren't going to look for Fire-Fist are we?"

She knew her captain was strong, but going up against a Divison Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was something even the Marine Admirals were hesitant to do. It was a no-win situation.

Even if you managed to defeat the commander you would have the captain of the crew gunning for your head.

"No, I'll send Kuma. We aren't ready for anything involving the Whitebeard Pirates." He hated to say it, but he knew his strength couldn't match one of Whitebeards Commanders, and if things went sour, he wouldn't be able to protect his crew.  
"Don't worry about it Valentine-Chan, just stay on course to Water Seven and we'll be fine."

Heading for the Med-bay Naruto thought about what to do. _"Fire-Fist was in Paradise for a reason. And with someone that notorious away from his crew the Navy wouldn't be far behind."_

A Whitebeard commander would warrant the deployment of an Admiral if not two just to lower the chance of failure and he knew his crew wasn't ready for a fight with Admirals. Maybe they should stop before they reached Water Seven, there was an Island nearby that wasn't connected to the Sea train, they could wait there until Fire-Fist left and the heat died down.

"You look troubled Uzumaki-San." Ryuma exiting the med-bay almost running into Naruto.

"Have you ever heard of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Naruto asked. Ryuma had been dead for years, and he wasn't sure if the Samurai was still alive or not when Whitebeard took the Seas by storm.

"Yes, in my time as Moriah's general I heard much about the four Yonko. Whitebeard is said to be the Strongest. Why?" Ryuma said. His ex-leader had talked much about the Four Yonko but had mostly stayed on the topic of Kaido. The creature who had slaughtered his first crew in the New World.

"One of his crew is in the area, so we are changing course. We will stop at ST. Polar until Kuma gets back to me with Fire-Fists whereabouts. When we're there stay low, don't go challenging people to sword fights."

Naruto glared at the Samurai half-heartedly. He was fine with being challenged every day, it kept his Sword skills up to par even if he lost most of the time. That didn't surprise him though Ryuma said he was hailed as the greatest swordsman of his time.  
"I don't want you accidentally fighting Fire-Fist Ace and attracting the Marines attention or giving Whitebeard a reason to come after us."

Leaving his newest crewmate, Naruto headed to the deck where Kuma would be. Out of the cabin in the elements, he could see the storm clouds growing in the sky.  
"Kuma. Fire-Fist Ace is nearby; I would like you to find him and follow him."

"Yes, Captain."

Looking back up to the sky when Kuma had left watching the storm clouds gather overhead, stretching as far as he could see. Something big was coming, he could feel it in the air.  
"Valentine-chan."

"Yes, Naruto-Kun?" Valentine asked walking across the deck looking at the Pacifista who was sailing away in one of the lifeboats. "Are you sure he is going to be ok? "

Naruto grinned at his only female crewmate. "Don't worry about Kuma, valentine-Chan. He is only observing, no fighting this time."

* * *

Line

* * *

 **(New World)**

"Puru..puru..puru...click."

"I want you to let Uzumaki go. Make a show of it if you wish but do not capture him."

"Yes...Joker."

* * *

 **Leave a review with what type of Devil Fruit you want to see Naruto get.**


End file.
